Some Nights
by ebi pers
Summary: The Jedi are not supposed to form attachments. So what is this strange feeling she has for Lux? And what will it mean for her future? But more importantly: how do they get out of this mess now? Lux/Ahsoka, of course! T for later content. R and R's appreciated!
1. Imposters

**A/N: Um…okay so this was so unexpected but I've kind of become a die-hard Lux/Ahsoka shipper now. I know, I know, I know, I've never ventured into Star Wars fandom territory before and this is the biggest fandom I've ever taken a stab at so I'm kind of nervous…But I thought I'd contribute since I'm such a fan of the show and the franchise. And I seriously love these two together for some reason. Maybe I just want to stick it to those stupid Jedi rules of attachment. Anyway, so this story will be heavy on the Lux/Ahsoka. So let me know what you think. Is it worth pursuing? Tell me in a review and I might be persuaded to continue!**

* * *

**Book 1: Saviors  
Chapter 1: Imposters**

When he had told her they'd meet again, she hadn't really had _this _in mind.

"Lux? What's with these costumes? You still haven't told me _what_ you're doing in the lower levels of Coruscant and why you need _my _help." She could feel the white face makeup he'd put on her, changing the nature of her Togrutan markings. It was irritating. As was the long, gauzy dress he had handed to her as part of their 'cover.' But as much as the makeup and clothing bothered her, he looked absolutely _ridiculous _with the platinum blond wig and purple contacts. Not to mention the ruffly blue suit that looked like it came from some other time period.

"Just trust me," the boy advised. "It had to be you."

"My master thinks I'm running a few errands for Jocasta Nu. If I'm not back in soon he'll get suspicious."

"We'll be done by then," he silenced her with a wave of his hand. A group of seedy looking Weequays were approaching and Ahsoka swallowed the urge to pull her blade right then and there. Jedi weren't looked upon too favorably this far below the glimmering lights of the city. "Follow my lead," he whispered to her as the band of thugs approached. Lux pretended not to notice their presence until one of them grabbed his shoulder. The boy froze. Ahsoka reached for her weapon instinctively but stopped herself. She was following _his _lead. For now.

"Aren't we a bit well-dressed for such a low-rent part of town?" the Weequay spoke sinisterly.

"Excuse me but will you kindly unhand me?" Lux answerd in an exaggeratedly polite voice that told Ahsoka this was all a part of the plan.

The Weequays erupted in a fit of laughter. "I beg your pardon?" one of them mimicked in a mocking tone. "Have we insulted his royal highness?"

The boy turned on them angrily. "Do you not know who I am? I'm Code Breaker, son of Dare Breaker! He's one of the biggest financiers of your little operation!"

The Weequay suddenly grew quiet, eyeing the pair suspiciously. "Go on," the one who had mocked him mere moments before spoke pensively.

"He sent me here to check on how the business was coming along. Am I to assume you would treat a representative of the Breaker family this rudely on a regular basis?"

"Alright kid," the lead brute said. "If you're Mr. Breaker's son, how come he didn't mention you before? And who's the tail-head?" He indicated Ahsoka, who scowled at the slur.

"Your business is my father's business, not the other way around," Lux answered curtly. "And the 'tail-head' is my betrothed, Mira Shek. I'll thank you not to insult her again."

The thugs exchanged uncertain looks before excusing themselves for a mere moment.

"Betrothed?" Ahoska hissed.

"Look, I was sent to take some merchandise from these drug-dealing pirates. My job is to recover a droid and get a hold of a high-powered weapon they have and then deliver them to a contact."

"Why the crazy get-ups?" the Jedi asked petulantly, sore that he hadn't shared the information with her before.

"Code Breaker is a real person—the son of their boss. And I resemble him closely enough. He really is engaged to a Togruta named Mira Shek…"

"…hence me," Ahsoka finished.

"Precisely. Look I would have told you earlier but I knew you'd back out."

"Thought you were a senator now," Ahsoka gritted.

Lux smiled mishievously."Technically, I don't start for another week and a half. And who's to say a senator can't have hobbies?"

The girl started to speak but spotted the drug dealers returning. "Quick, hold my hand," she ordered.

"What?"

"Do it! If we're betrothed, at least make it look good."

Lux grabbed hold of her hand without having to be told again. The Weequay approached, somewhat intimidated now that they had presumably looked 'Code Breaker' up.

"You check out, kid. Look, we're really sorry about this. And Miss Shek, please accept my apologies. Had I known I was dealing with such a noble woman I would have refrained myself from my crude ways." Ahsoka nodded condescendingly, deciding it fit her part.

"Y-you won't tell Mr. Breaker about this, will you?" the thug looked to Lux fearfully.

"That depends," he answered testily. "You handle me roughly, speak to me crudely, offend my future wife, and insult my honor and dignity and you expect me to not breathe a word to my father?" The bandits looked to him hopefully but wilted visibly at his harsh words. "What will you give me to ensure my silence?"

"We just hauled in a fortune's worth of credits. We'll hand 'em over to you!"

Lux laughed condescendingly. Ahsoka had to hand it to him, he really was a talented actor. "I have access to more wealth than any of your sorry carcasses will see in a lifetime. What would I want with your ill-gotten gains?"

He nudged Ahsoka softly and jerked his head in the direction of an Astromech droid. She surmised it was the droid he was to recover. "Well, darling," he said loudly. "Since your honor was insulted, do you see anything these miserable wretches have that you want?"

She took a long, dramatic pause before finally speaking in her most condescending voice she could dredge up. "That Astromech is simply adorable, dear. I would love to have it."

Lux looked at her with proud satisfaction. "You heard the lady," he said to the simpering Weequay. "She wants that Astromech."

"B-but we use it to conduct our business," the pirate protested.

"Not for long if word reaches my father about our shabby treatment."

"Fine," the thug conceded bitterly, summoning the droid over and sending it toward Ahsoka. "Is there anything else you desire, Mr. Breaker?"

"Come to think of it, yes," Lux spoke after a moment. "I am told you have a high-power blaster rifle at your disposal."

"No. No way," the pirate narrowed his eyes. "That's strictly necessary for our business."

"Fine. Have it your way. Darling, let's go." He took hold of Ahsoka's hand again and started leading her off. The gentle pressure he applied signaled her to say something.

"Dear, I hope your father hears about this. That wretch called me a tail-head!" she whined loudly, rolling her eyes at the sound of her own shrill voice.

"Don't you worry, my love," Lux replied equally as loud and obnoxious. "Father will hear plenty of this."

The thugs were visibly torn before their leader ran to catch up with them. "Fine," he conceded again. "You win." He nodded to another one of his henchmen, who approached with a crate. The teens caught sight of a glimmering weapon inside. "Take it."

Lux grinned smugly. "Thank you," he drawled. "I suppose my father will hear good things after all."

"So he won't cut funding to us?"

"As long as you continue to pay your dues, I see no reason for him to do so," Lux assured the relieved drug dealer, taking possession of the weapon in the crate. "Now hurry on, lest someone spot me associating with your likes. Remember my father is a legitimate businessman." The bandits nodded their heads and hastened to leave.

The pair headed for a transport to take them up a few levels of the city. When she was sure no one was listening in, Ahsoka spoke. "So I get why someone would want a high-power blaster, but what's with the droid?"

"Coordinates stored in its memory drive," Lux answered without looking at her. "I'm helping a group of Felucian farmers rebel against the drug dealers who force them to grow their supply. They're planning to hit all of their major smuggling routes and cripple their supply lines."

"Where to now?"

"You can leave now, if you want," Lux shrugged. "I'm supposed to meet my contact in the Uscru Entertainment District."

"No," Ahsoka shook her head. "You asked for my help in this mission, I'm going to see it through. Besides, how much longer can it take?"

"Suit yourself," the boy mumbled.

The transport landed in the normally neon-lit strip of the Uscru Entertainment District, a scant few miles from the Senate Building. Of course, it was only late-afternoon and most of the workforce was still at its jobs. Bartenders were repairing broken signs or polishing up their bars. A few 'open' signs were lit but the section that was famed for its nightlife was unusually quiet. She had never been here in the daylight.

"How long do we wait?" she murmured to the young rebel as they walked to a street corner where he halted.

"Not too long," he shook his head, dark green eyes surveying the movement of people. No one gave the well-dressed couple a second glance. Minutes ticked by and she was beginning to regret having stayed with him this long. Her master had to be suspicious of her by now.

Why did she even agree to come along? To help this rebel barely older than herself who seemed bent on throwing himself into harm's way all the time? She wasn't sure. Lux just gave her this…feeling. It was nice to be in his company. He was determined and professional and adult-like, but also a sixteen-year-old boy underneath. And Ahsoka understood what it was like to act grown-up and still be a kid at heart. Maybe that was it. Or maybe it was just fascinating to be around someone her own age that _wasn't _wielding a light saber or meditating on the Force. Whatever the case, she felt compelled to stick by him until his assignment was complete.

It wasn't an attachment. She had to consciously tell herself this but it was _not _an attachment. Attachments were for the weak-minded, the same people Master Obi-Wan pulled mind tricks on. She wasn't attached to Lux. She was just…fond of him. He was a close friend. And besides, how would the blond-wigged boy make it without his supposed better-half to keep his cover? 'Mira Shek' did all the _real _work after all...

She was casually surveying the scene when she spotted the group of Weequay moving toward them. nudged Lux. "Don't look now but I think we've got trouble." The boy acknowledged her statement with a grim nod of the head.

"Remember us, Mr. Breaker?" the thug leader from earlier sneered.

"What now?" Lux retorted testily, back in character.

"Waiting around, are we? For what, exactly?"

"We will be attending a gala tonight—Mira and I. We have time to spare." It came off smoothly but Ahsoka could sense that her friend was starting to panic.

"Where would you recommend we visit?" she jumped in to save him. "Not that we would give consideration to the advice of someone of your likes."

"Tell me, Mr. Breaker," the Weequay ignored her. "If you are who you claim to be, how is it that I've just received word that Code Breaker was assassinated an hour ago at his home on Raxus?"

Both the Jedi and her friend were stunned. She could almost hear Lux's mind working overtime to explain this discrepancy. "A decoy was killed," he finally managed, straightening up. "You can't possibly expect my father to allow me to go about without decoys and body guards."

"Then why would your father be offering a hefty reward for anyone who can avenge his son's death?" the pirate countered.

Lux frowned. "Well…he has to make it look good. I would have thought someone like _you _would understand the games of deceit. If they realize they didn't kill me, I will be in harm's way."

"Or maybe," the pirate countered, "the real Code Breaker is dead and _you _are simply impersonating him."

"Ridiculous. I am highly insulted by this. Father will hear—" he broke off when one of the henchmen pulled the platinum blond wig from his head, revealing his closely-cropped dark hair underneath. Ahsoka gasped and reached for her light saber, concealed beneath the layers of gauze. The pirate saw her motion and must have concluded she was reaching for a weapon because he grabbed her arms and twisted them behind her, administering an electrical shock from a device in his hand. She cried out involuntarily.

"Ahsoka!" Lux shouted, moving toward her and sufficiently blowing their cover. She saw the other thugs moving toward him and tried to concentrate on the Force, willing it to course through her and aid her. But the electrocution had made her too weak and she could feel her vision dimming from the corners of her eyes. She watched as Lux hit the ground hard beside her, heard the faint grunt he emitted echoing in her mind, and then faded out.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, cliché cliffhanger ending. Don't worry, I won't do that too often. So what did you think? I have a very long, involved saga/arc for these two in my mind and I'd love to get it all out for you all to read. Was this a good start? Anything you think should be added/changed? Criticism is great, so long as it's constructive! Share, please! Just drop a little comment in the box right below here and I may be persuaded to add more. May the Force be with you all! 'Til next time! **


	2. Escape?

**A/N: Aaaah! Yay! I am really, super happy at the great reception this story got so far and the constructive criticism is fantastic! I really appreciate it when a reader helps me out by pointing out holes, inconsistencies, etc. and is polite and kind about it. I love criticism, I hate trolls/flamers. So thank you all so much for the welcome. Like I said, this is the biggest fandom I've ever dipped my foot into. I come from **_**Terra Nova**_** , **_**Falling Skies**_**, and **_**Last Resort **_**which are all great but have a relatively small readership. This is like…man, there's a lot more people reading in this fandom so I'm workin' hard. Hot on the heels of last chapter's cliffhanger comes this handy piece! I wonder what's going to happen to our friends now? Keep in mind this is intended to be a long-running saga that will question everything Ahsoka's come to know and accept. So if the development seems slow, it's intentional! Drop a review when you're done. This note is too long at this point anyhow :\**

* * *

**Book 1: Saviors  
Chapter 2: Escape?**

Her head throbbed as the blurry vision swam into focus. She sat up quickly, startled, rubbing her forehead to alleviate some of the pain. _Where was she? _Her surroundings didn't look good. It was clearly a prison, the orange shield put up in front of her told her that. But where exactly were they holding her? And where was…_Lux! _What had they done to him? Had they hurt him? She scanned the area quickly, relieved to find the boy just coming to in the cell across from hers. He sat up slowly and the purple bruise on his temple indicated things hadn't gone smoothly after she was shocked into unconsciousness.

Lux groaned as he surveyed his surroundings and she heard him let out a low, aggravated curse. Then his green eyes fell on her and he was practically throwing himself at the barrier that kept him inside the containment area. "Ahsoka!" he cried, relief dripping off the word. "Are you alright?"

"Fine," she answered slowly, methodically using her senses to search for their captors. They had to be nearby. Who would be so reckless as to leave a prisoner unattended? "You?"

"No worse for wear," he responded grimly. "Though I have no idea where we are."

"Your guess is as good as mine," she replied. It was clearly a ship of some sort. But how long had they been out? And how far from Coruscant had they gotten? She wasn't sure, but she was already formulating a plan to get them out. She felt beneath the layers of gauzy dress and felt the spot on her hip where she had clipped her light saber. It was still there, her shoto on the other side. _They haven't taken my light sabers. Which means they probably don't know I have them. Which means…they don't know I'm a Jedi. _That was good. She could use that to her advantage. Lux's wig had been removed but his contacts hadn't. And her makeup was still intact. So these Weequay had no idea who the two teens were, even if they did know her first name was Ahsoka. She could use that too.

"I shouldn't have gotten you mixed up in this," Lux spoke up apologetically.

The Padawan shook her head, a combination of frustration and sincerity in her voice. "Look, I agreed to go along with you so if anyone's to blame for _my_ fate it's me."

"But…"

She shushed him. The boy frowned and was about to express his annoyance when he heard the footsteps too. There was a Weequay coming down the hall but Ahsoka didn't recognize him from the original group that had ambushed them. The pirate stopped in front of her cell. "Alright, girly. Time to answer some questions for the boss."

Ahsoka glowered at the criminal as he lowered the orange barrier, debating whether or not to make her true identity known right then and there. She decided against it. Maybe she could figure out who was behind this whole drug trade operation. The Weequay started marching her down the hall.

"Wait!" Lux called, following the pair's progress with desperate eyes. "Where are you taking her?"

"She's answering some questions!" the pirate snarled. "You'll have your turn later."

"Don't you dare hurt her!" he threatened uselessly. "I'm warning you! I'll—" his idle threats were cut off by the blast door sealing shut. She felt genuinely bad for the boy, but she was also glad she at least had a friend who had her back. Not that it counted for much in the present situation they'd found themselves in.

The pirate marched her into another holding room of the ship. The curved walls were grey and dark, the whole space filled with a gloomy feeling of resignation. She was thrown into a chair, metal cuffs binding her to the back of it. _Act scared. You don't want to be here you were just…desperate. Play up the innocent little girl bit. _

The Weequay criminal stood to once side imposingly. Ahsoka began to feel uncomfortable with the way he was eying the neckline of her dress. _May as well start now. _"Um h-how long am I going to be here?" she asked, cringing at the real-sounding fear in her voice.

The pirate laughed. "Til you answer the boss' questions!" He crept closer and she felt the gnarled skin of his bony fingers gently framing her jaw. She instinctively leaned away from his grasp with disgust. "But don't worry," he added, "no one's going to hurt you…"

The blast door slid open again and a tall, yellow Feeorin entered, bright red eyes glowering. She had been expecting more Weequay. They could be dealt with fairly easily. But a Feeorin was dangerous, especially one whose plans had just been disrupted. She would have to get herself and Lux out of this situation as quickly as possible.

"Captan Wir," her pirate prison guard addressed 'the boss.' "She's all ready for you, sir."

"Get out," the leader snarled. The crook hesitated a moment before slinking out quickly. "You!" The pirate boss pointed an accusing finger at the Padawan, the thin tentacles on his face shaking back and forth as he swaggered closer. "You impersonate my financiers, steal my droid and my weapons, and expect to get away with it? My men may be simpering, whining imbeciles but I am not! And I will not be taken advantage of, do you hear me?" He was leaning close to her now, his red eyes unsettling to look into.

"You thought you made a clean escape, didn't you?" the captain went on. "Did you think I wouldn't put tracking devices in my droids? Who are you?"

"Mira Shek," the Jedi ventured after a pause. The pirate let out a cruel laugh.

"Don't treat me like a fool, young one. I know for certain you are not Mira Shek. I have spoken to Mr. Breaker and he most certainly did not authorize his son to look into my affairs. I'm sure you've heard by now that poor Code Breaker is dead. So I ask again: who are you, Ahsoka?" Her name was spoken in a low snarl, obviously an attempt to surprise her.

"I'm sorry!" the girl blurted, mind rapidly looking for some weakness or a way out. "You're right. My name is Ahsoka."

"Ahsoka…what?" the criminal pressed.

"Bonteri," she blurted after a moment, wincing as soon as the words came out of her mouth.

"And tell me, Ahsoka Bonteri, what drove you and your little urchin friend to try to rob Captain Wir, greatest pirate commander of the galaxy?"

"W-we were desperate! Okay? We were desperate! We're just poor kids, we needed money. We saw your droid and your weapon and we thought we could make some money. Please…just let us go!"

Again the pirate laughed. It wasn't encouraging. "You are still patronizing me, Ahsoka Bonteri. Do you expect me to believe two slum rats from the lower levels of Coruscant could do enough research to know who my financiers are? And then be clever enough to impersonate them? Which of my enemies put you up to this. If you tell me now, I may be persuaded to be lenient in my punishment of you and your friend. Was it Tax Livet? Did he put you up to this?"

The Padawan sensed the trap. Tax Livet probably wasn't even a real person. "No," she finally said. The pirate looked more interested now. "It was Ohnaka," she finally drew up the only other noteworthy pirate she could think of. _Hopefully this guy really does have a vendetta with Ohnaka._

"Hondo Ohnaka sent two _children_ to do his dirty work?" Captain Wir looked stunned. "Exactly like that cowardly piece of scum! Always disrupting my work, always too afraid to do it in person!" the pirate roared, flipping over a nearby crate. "Ohnaka paid you?"

"A member of his crew. Please," Ahsoka pled. "They paid us well. We were just trying to make enough to eat!"

"Who is your friend?" the pirate turned and looked at her like he hadn't ever spoken to her before.

Ahsoka stammered through this one. If they somehow knew who Lux was, her cover would be blown. But she couldn't give him up either. They would certainly realize what was afoot if she gave his real name. "His name's…Rex," she finally spoke up. "Rex…Anakin." _That was weak. _

"And he is someone very close to you, I presume?" The pirate had one leg on a chair, his chin resting on his hand as he looked at her in thought. "Perhaps a young lover?"

_Why not? _"Yes," she said, trying to sound as shy about it as possible. "We were just trying to get something to eat," she reiterated. "Please let us go." It was at this point that she began tugging at the cuffs' chain discreetly. She could feel it starting to give the more she bent it around the slats in the chair-back.

"Where is my old friend Hondo Ohnaka?" Captain Wir asked her suddenly.

She tried to hide her dismay at the question. "I don't know. He told us to meet a henchman of his at that street corner when your men traced the droid there. We were never supposed to meet him in person."

"Really? Why don't I believe you, Ahsoka Bonteri?"

"I'm being honest!" she answered desperately, feeling the chain finally snap with a low click. This had to be timed right.

Captain Wir spoke into his comm.-link. "Bring our other guest in here," he commanded. He looked to Ahsoka. "Perhaps that may jog your memory a bit?"

The doors slid open and Lux was cast down at the pirate captain's feet. _If they question him, we won't stand a chance. _"Rex!" she tried to sound relieved and elated when she spoke to him. He looked at her a moment and caught on. "Rex thank goodness you're alright!"

"I'm fine…Ahsoka." She gave a barely detectable nod to indicate he was to use her first name. "Are you alright?"

"I am."

"Enough chit-chat," Wir interrupted. "So…Rex Anakin is it?"

The boy exchanged a look of thinly-disguised panic with the Padawan and she nodded again to indicate that was his 'name.'

"Yes," Lux answered unsurely.

"Your beloved here has graciously informed me that my old friend Hondo Ohnaka put you up to stealing what is mine. But she contends that she does not know where my good friend is at the moment. So I've brought you here to jog her memory a bit." The pirate drew an electrified prod from another crate and sparked it up. "Do you remember now, Ahsoka Bonteri?"

Ahsoka felt panic mounting as the pirate approached Lux and delivered a quick zap to his spine. The boy cried out and pitched forward, his breathing ragged. The captain moved in for a second blow. This had to end now!

In one fluid motion, she leapt from the chair and flung it into their captor. The captain was stunned as he crashed backwards against the wall. Using the Force, she pulled her two blades from beneath the dress and ignited them.

Captain Wir looked more than just a little surprised, though he did his best to disguise it. "A Jedi," he muttered, an almost appreciative smile crossing his face. "Most impressive, young one. It appears you have bested a pirate captain." She detected the minute movement of his hand as he drew the blaster, aiming it at the prostrate Lux. Ahsoka threw herself in front of the still-panting boy and deflected the shot cleanly and harmlessly into the wall. The pirate pressed a button on his comm.-link and the blast doors slid open in an instant, several Weequay charging into the room with more filtering in constantly. The captain smiled smugly.

"You are trapped," he spoke with satisfaction. She looked defeated as she deactivated her blade. "Now perhaps you will—" Wir was cut off when the Padawan seized him quickly, lifting him off the ground with the Force and disarming him before pulling him toward her. She grasped him in a choke hold, reactivating her green light saber and poising it above his forehead. The Feeorin gasped for breath.

"Make a move and this blade goes _through _his brain," she said dangerously. The Weequay looked confused, unsure of what to do next.

"The boy!" Wir rasped. The pirates' aims shifted to Lux, who was starting to pick himself up, having recovered from the painful electrocution. Ahsoka dropped the pirate leader and moved to deflect the shots coming his way.

"Get up! Move!" She pulled Lux up from the ground, continuously deflecting shots. She perceived the pirate captain fumbling to find his discarded blaster. Picking up a crate with the Force, she toppled it onto him before seizing hold of the chair and using it to bowl over the pirates. "Come on!" The Padawan seized her friend and pulled him through the still-open blast doors. He swiped a fallen pirate's pistol on the way out.

"There's got to be a way out of here!" They ran back down the cell blocks where they had been held. The shouts of the recovering pirates reached her ears as she began using her twin blades to cut through the door, unsure where it led.

"They're getting closer, Ahsoka!" Lux called, taking aim with the stolen blaster and firing two warning shots at the Weequay crewmen.

She finished the circular cut and jumped through, Lux following behind her and exchanging fire. The door led to another passageway, this one littered with all manner of crates. _Don't let this be the cargo hold! _The hallway was curved to the right. Come to think of it…so was the room she was being interrogated in. "Come on!" she charged down the passageway.

"How do you know where you're going?" Lux called, turning to return fire every few feet.

"The ship's circular," she told him. "If we cut through enough interior walls, we'll eventually reach the escape pods or some way off this heap!" They reached the next set of blast doors, the pirates gaining on them. She toppled some of the crates into their path, the content spilling out everywhere. Most of it appeared to be drug paraphernalia. "Hold them off!" she commanded.

"I'm doing my best!"

She cut through the doors and surged through them. There was a staircase up and a staircase down. "Which way?"

"Up probably leads to the bridge," Lux advised. "And the escape pods." Ahsoka nodded. Shouts were heard as the first few henchmen flew through the newly carved entrance. One shot the blaster out of Lux's hand. "Go!" the Padawan shouted. "I'll hold them off."

The boy hesitated before moving up the stairs two at a time, Ahsoka following him and deflecting the pirates' shots. At the top, they found the blast doors already open, the crew evidently having abandoned their posts in haste to aid their captain. With a powerful Force push, she collapsed the staircase leading up to the bridge and then used the panel to shut the doors.

"Hey, you two!" They turned to find still another Weequay at the controls. He pulled a blaster on them. The Jedi pulled the weapon away and toppled the pirate's seat on top of him. She handed the confiscated blaster to Lux.

"Escape pods are over there," he indicated a bank of doors. He pushed one of the buttons to open a pod, finding the inside filled with more drug crates.

"Are you kidding me?" Ahsoka cried. There was a mounting sound outside the door.

"They must be improvising a way up! What do we do, Ahsoka?"

"Just get ready," she replied determinedly as she began pulling crates from inside the pod and throwing them in front of the blast doors. The sound of outraged pirates was building as the last crate was yanked out of the pod. "Hurry!" The two teens entered the escape pod. Lux assumed the controls and shut the door.

The sound of the door breaking down told them the pirates were on the bridge. "I'm jettisoning the pod now!" The boy pushed the button and the escape vehicle detached, shooting clear of the circular pirate ship.

"Won't take them long to figure out how we escaped," Ahsoka said. "They'll be looking for us and we won't last a Mynock Minute against their ship. Where are we?"

"The coordinates say the Simpla system," Lux responded. "There's only one planet—Simpla-12."

"It's a dangerous place but it's our only shot," Ahsoka finally said. "We'll have to try for it." The boy nodded and charted a course for the planet.

"So," he drew the syllable out. "Thanks for saving me back there."

"Yeah," she answered, suddenly shy. "It was nothing."

"I'm sorry I got you into all of this. I should've gone on my own."

"If I hadn't come, you wouldn't have stood a chance against those pirates."

"True," he conceded.

They settled into pensive cursed herself for leaving her comm.-link at the Temple as the pod made for Simpla-12. _You had no way of knowing this would go south. _She had left it behind to avoid having her master catch her. Now she wished she could simply call for Republic assistance and avoid going to the decrepit planet. Rumors persisted that a mad scientist experimented on Jedi there. Lux's voice pulled her from her thoughts. The planet was looming in front of them now.

"So…Ahsoka Bonteri, huh?" he asked, a wisp of a smirk on his face.

"I panicked!" she defended herself. "Just…focus on landing us in one piece."

* * *

**A/N: I'll end here for now. Trying to keep this all accurate enough for all ye diehard fans out there. Simpla-12 is a planet in the Simpla system, which is among the core systems so the pirates could have realistically reached there. And it is home to a deranged Separatist scientist who may or may not make an appearance later on. Did I do okay? Any inconsistencies you spot? Let me know! And hey, even if you just want to tell me you liked the story, those reviews are always appreciated to! So leave one. I'll update when I can (I have a few other fandoms that I write for that also need updating, so I may not be this quick to write in the future.) As always, may the Force be with you! **


	3. Web of Darkness

**A/N: I'm back! I'm just too excited about this story to let it go! Last we saw Lux and Ahsoka they had escaped the pirates and were forced to make a run for Simpla-12, where a mad scientist is rumored to perform grisly experiments. Yes, that is actually all part of the expanded universe canon so I'm not arbitrarily making this up. I do my research like a BOSS! Okay that's enough. What will become of our two favorites on the planet below? Read on, maybe you'll find out. And review afterwards so you can find out more quicker! Also, I'm on Twitter! Follow me, my handle is at EbiPers and I'll post when I update. In between I like to talk about things that make no sense and complain about physics while I procrastinate and/or go through writer's block. Feel free to enjoy me at my finest! Kthanksbai!**

**PS: There's a cover for this story now! I'm so happy, I was just playing around with an online photo-editor and it isn't the best but it's something!**

* * *

**Book 1: Saviors  
Chapter 3: Web of Darkness **

The planet loomed before them now and Lux chewed on his upper lip nervously as he aimed for the grey, pallid sphere that looked like daylight had never once touched it. He didn't want to admit to Ahsoka that he'd never actually flown an escape pod like this before. He just knew she'd be smug about it. Not smug in an offensive way, but more…playfully smug. Did that even make sense?

"So what kind of dangers wait for us down there?" he asked as the pod entered Simpla-12's atmosphere. Noxious gas clouds billowed around them, blocking out his vision so that he had to lean forward in his seat at an attempt to gain a better view of their surroundings.

"Rumor has it there's some crazy Separatist scientist down there who experiments on Jedi," Ahsoka answered, her blue eyes also scanning through the fog. "My master encountered her once a long time ago. But there's a ton of organizations down there too. Most of them deal in some sort of piracy or smuggling but I'm sure one of them will be able to sell us a ship."

"Sounds like fun," Lux murmured as he steered the ship through the last of the blinding clouds. The sight of Simpla-12's barren ground came rushing up at the pod in an instant and he scrambled to slow the vessel down. "We're coming in too hot!" he gritted out, pulling up on the throttle controls as the little ship plummeted toward the ground. He evened out the steering wheel and brought the vehicle in belly-down, sliding through the hard, grey soil. When the dust settled, he winced and turned to his companion.

"Nice landing," Ahsoka muttered sarcastically, undoing her safety belt.

"I didn't have enough time to react," he defended, following suit and opening the pod's door. "I hope you're right about someone being able to sell us a ship."

"Me too," she answered. "Just…make sure they don't know who we are. I'd rather not have an encounter with this mad scientist lady." Ahsoka felt the spot at her hip where her light sabers were clipped, ensuring they were covered with the loose, gauzy dress that felt confining and unnecessary.

"That makes two of us."

Civilization was sparse on Simpla-12, with hutches and low-slung shacks dotting the landscape around where the odd pair had crash-landed. Lux followed Ahsoka, one hand perpetually resting on the holstered blaster he'd taken from the space pirates, the other on the small of her back. He was aware of how the motion could be perceived but resolved to leave his hand where it was until Ahsoka said something. Of course, the young Togruta never did.

_She's a Jedi. You can't be doing this! It's a cover, you're simply good friends. _But if it was merely a cover, why was he still playing the part? And why was she content to follow his lead on it? No one knew she was a Jedi and he a soon-to-be-senator. They didn't have to act like lovers here.

When they eventually reached something that he supposed was a town, the grey day was starting to fade into an even more depressing night. The buildings were all painted in muted shades, so that Ahsoka's brightly colored red dress stood out among the gloomily-garbed population. Shopkeepers eyed the two suspiciously. A proliferation of species existed all around them—Twi'lek, Ithorian, human, and many others. Most of them looked rather unsavory but Ahsoka seemed self-assured and he quickly picked up on it, acting outwardly confident while harboring his reservations inside of him. _You were an Onderon rebel and you can't handle a few rough outlaws?_

* * *

The bar wasn't any brighter inside than it was outside. The entire building was dimly lit and the smell of various drugs hung in the air. It made him want to cough. The Padawan strolled boldly up to the bar, where a Twi'lek woman was loading drinks on a tray. The bartender, a greasy-looking Nikto in a soot-smeared apron, looked at them with a surly scowl.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Know where we can get a ship off this heap?" Ahsoka asked. Lux frowned at the seductive pose the young Togruta took. "My boyfriend and I need to make a rendezvous."

The Nikto took his appraising eyes off of the girl and glanced uninterestedly at the boy, who averted his cloudy green eyes. "If I knew where to get a ship, don't you think I would've skipped town already?"

"An idea, then?" Ahsoka pressed. Lux looked on admiringly as she managed to work at the bartender's guarded demeanor.

"Try Jenna Zan-Arbor's place. She's a scientist for the Separatists. Picked this rock pile because it's out of the way. She isn't real keen on visitors but if you pay her right, she could probably help you out."

"We'll do that then," the Togruta answered before grabbing Lux's arm and strutting out of the bar.

"What was that all about?" he asked curiously, intrigued that she had played the part of his lover so easily.

"We need a cover, right? Two young lovers looking for trouble seems as good a story as any."

"You aren't seriously thinking about going to see this Zan-Arbor woman, are you? You said yourself that there's a mad Separatist scientist here and I'm willing to bet that's her."

"Without a doubt it's her," Ahsoka continued to walk. "But we're still going to go see her."

"Ahsoka, are you crazy?" he grabbed hold of her elbow and yanked her back, wheeling her around to face him. "She wants to experiment on _Jedi_!"

"Well good thing neither of _us _is a _Jedi_," the Padawan hissed. "If she doesn't know what I am, she won't be interested in experimenting on me. We just need a ship, okay?"

The boy sighed heavily and looked upward for a moment, as if willing a ship to drop down in front of them so they could avert this whole risky situation. "It's reckless," he finally answered noncommittally.

A wisp of a smile crossed the girl's face and she patted his shoulder teasingly. "Did you really expect anything different from me?" She was moving again, leaving him staring after her with new fascination. It wasn't long before he caught up with her.

The lab wasn't difficult to find. The oblong, metal-plated building stood out from the ramshackle houses and shops around it. Lux made to ring the entry bell but a droid intercepted them first.

"Who are you? And why are you trespassing on private property?"

The boy spoke up. "We're looking for Dr. Zan-Arbor? Someone said she could help us."

"Dr. Zan-Arbor is occupied. What is this matter regarding?"

"Tell her we'd be willing to pay handsomely for her time," Lux answered mysteriously. The droid disappeared around the side.

"What are you planning to trade for this ship?" Ahsoka whispered when they were alone.

"My mother left me more than enough inheritance," he answered. "Dr. Zan-Arbor need only name her price. I'll pay her in Separatist credits."

The butler droid reappeared. "Dr. Zan-Arbor will see you now."

The inside of the laboratory was just as sterile as any other he'd ever seen. The walls and floors were white-washed and sanitary, the bright lights overhead creating a very cold, somber atmosphere. The cube-shaped rooms lining the hall had no windows and the doors were heavily reinforced. _Is she trying to keep people out or in? _

The droid led them to a single room at the end of the long corridor. Inside was an impressive array of scientific implements resting upon countertops. Microscopes shared surfaces with vials full of various bacterial growths in various stages of advancement. A cage of womp rats squealed listlessly in one corner while in another, a sickly looking Kowakian monkey lizard tried to rest. A slender, red-headed woman stood with her back to them in a corner, a beaker full of some strange liquid steaming over in her hand.

"Dr. Zan-Arbor, your guests are here."

The woman turned around. Lux decided she would have been attractive, were it not for the grim look on her face and the smudges of dark makeup that gave her a frightening appearance against her pallid skin. The scientist seemed taken aback by their appearance. "Children? What do you two need from me?"

"A ship," Ahsoka responded indignantly.

Dr. Zan-Arbor turned around and cocked her head to one side. "A ship? What could you possibly want one of those for? And why would you think _I _of all people would have one?"

"A bartender directed us here," Lux put in. "We were hoping to make a rendezvous and we can pay very well if you happen to have one."

"How well?" the woman's eyes narrowed suspiciously as she set the beaker down, now fully depleted of its liquid contents.

"Well enough," Lux supplied noncommittally. "In Separatist credits."

Dr. Zan-Arbor seemed impressed at this. "In Separatist credits, you say? Who are you?" She was walking in a circle around the two now, Ahsoka following her motion with suspicious eyes. "Aren't you a bit well-dressed to be wandering around Simpla-12?"

"We're just passing through," Ahsoka spoke up impatiently. "Can you help us or not?"

* * *

The little ship Dr. Zan-Arbor showed them looked more fit for hauling garbage than people and her exorbitant fee could probably have afforded them a lightly-used Nubian-class luxury ship on any other world. But they needed the vessel.

"We'll take it," Lux said. "Show us the cockpit."

"With pleasure," Dr. Zan-Arbor smiled, lowering the entrance ramp and motioning for the two to enter ahead of her. The boy turned suspiciously when the red-haired scientist shut the ramp behind them but simply shrugged to the Padawan. He noticed that his friend seemed much more on edge now, though.

Lux entered the cockpit first, taking in the sight of the controls. They were simple enough, very rudimentary. He guessed the ship was designed for more primitive races' pilots. He turned when Ahsoka gasped sharply, green eyes widening when he saw the sight before him. Dr. Zan-Arbor was holding the girl in a chokehold that rendered her completely unable to move.

"That's a real nice Padawan braid you've got there," the scientist smiled humorlessly to the girl. "I _knew _there was something off about you two. The Republic's embedding spies to steal my research? Not on my watch."

Lux stood up now, moving toward the woman.

"And who are you? Another Jedi?" She looked to his belt. "No, Jedi don't carry blasters. You're just the escort. I suppose you might be of some use."

"Put her down," the boy ordered, drawing the blaster. A crackling sound emitted from behind Ahsoka and the Togruta slumped over in the scientist's arms. "What did you do to her?!" he demanded, pulling the safety lock off of the weapon and aiming it squarely at the Separatist's temple.

"Shock device," she answered unperturbed. "It emits small electric frequencies to incapacitate someone. If you don't put that weapon down, I'll increase the frequency until it's high enough to kill a rancor. That'll do a number to a Togruta's body systems." The boy's face fell. "Good. Now put the blaster down and I'll let you two spies leave with your lives." Slowly, he knelt to the ground and put the weapon on the ground, looking up bitterly at the scientist when he had finished complying.

"Excellent," the red-haired woman smiled before delivering a savage kick to Lux's stomach, knocking the wind out of him and sending him sprawling to the ground on his back. The last thing he felt before falling into unconsciousness was the painful crack of the shock device against his chest...

* * *

**A/N: Uh-oh! Out of the frying pan, into the fire! And we know that Dr. Zan-Arbor is fond of Jedi experimentation…How are our heroes going to get out of this one alive? Guess you'll have to wait and see! I may be persuaded to update faster with some reviews…Just an FYI, this is going to be a long running saga that will span a good deal of time. I'll be breaking up the action into separate books (we're in Book 1 right now, known as 'Saviors') and those will be broken into chapters. So that should eliminate some confusion. I've got big plans for Lux and Ahsoka and I'd love to share them with you. Another FYI: the oneshot 'Fix You' is a preview for a future book. Sort of. Anyway, review, review, review! Thanks :) And I can also be followed on twitter at EbiPers! **


	4. The Labyrinth

**A/N: Womp. I'm back! This saga is certainly getting a great number of reviews, which makes me very, very, VERY happy :) So a big thanks to all my awesome readers! For those wondering about 'Fix You,' like I said: it's a standalone story BUT it teases where I'm ultimately headed with this saga. So the continuation to 'Fix You' will be included in 'Some Nights' at a much later date. (Obviously we still need to work our way up to that part!) Anyway, glad you're here to read Chapter 4 of book 1! Let me know what you thought with a review: even short ones are appreciated!**

* * *

**Book 1: Saviors  
Chapter 4: The Labyrinth**

The agonized screams reached his ears even before he was fully conscious. They pierced his ears and made his green eyes snap open in panic because the voice was _so _familiar. _Ahsoka! _

The ceiling was bare and white and uninspiring, with bluish lights recessed in their tiles. The room itself was cold and when he tried to move his hands he found them restrained. A shock of red-haired movement pulled his eyes away from the blinding light of the lab-turned-prison and he was momentarily relieved that the insane scientist hadn't restrained his neck. But when he saw the scene playing out in front of him, any relief drained quickly.

Dr. Zan-Arbor had some sort of horrific-looking device and was leaning over the young Padawan. "This won't hurt _too _badly," the scientist murmured, a wisp of a smile on her face. She looked up and caught Lux's glare. "Don't worry yourself too much, sweetie. I'll be moving on to you next."

Ahsoka let out a frustrated growl as the scientist's hand grew nearer to her once more.

"Let her go!" Lux shouted, struggling against the bonds that held him fast to the table.

Dr. Zan-Arbor looked up and laughed coldly. "You're hardly in a position to make demands, Senator," she admonished. Lux's eyes widened. "Or should I say soon-to-be-senator? Don't you think I'd have _some _idea who I'm dealing with? Lux Bonteri is it? I met your mother once. Charming woman. Shame what happened to her though." The boy glowered at her severely at the mention of his mother. Dr. Zan-Arbor gave him a look of mock pity. "Oh, did I strike a nerve there? Are the wounds still too fresh?"

"Let us go," he repeated, lowering his voice.

"I'm afraid not, dear. You see, your Togruta friend here is about to help me complete years of research on Force-sensitives. Do you have any idea how much the Separatist Alliance will pay for that kind of knowledge?"

"Do you believe the Republic will allow you to get away with something like this?" Lux asked, looking past the red-headed woman to Ahsoka, who was sending him a wide-eyed look that he supposed was a signal for something.

"Your friends haven't shown up yet. My guess is, the Jedi have no idea you two are even here. I'll even take it a step further," she was walking over to him now. _Perfect. _"I'd wager this is _your _fault, too. She wouldn't even be in this mess if it weren't for you, isn't that right?"

He was caught off-guard by the more-than-true accusation and lapsed into guilty silence. When he looked up again, Dr. Zan-Arbor was looming over him, her lips curved in a yellow-outlined smile that held more than just a tinge of malice. "I'd feel terrible if I were you. I mean, she's about to endure some of the most horrendous pain in the world while I try to extract the Living Force out of her. And it'll be all your fault."

"Lux! Now!"

The bonds snapped apart and he could only guess it was the power of the Force that had done it. He leapt up in an instant, shoving the woman down to the ground and rushing to Ahsoka to help her out of her own bed. Her restraints were already snapped.

Dr. Zan-Arbor stood up, rubbing her head and glaring intensely at the two escaped prisoners. "You will regret that, my young friends," she spoke deliberately, moving painfully slow. Her high-heeled shoes clicked lethally across the polished, white-tiled floor. Lux instinctively reached for his blaster but found with dismay that it was not there. He remembered surrendering it back on the ship.

"Do you have your light sabers?" he whispered to Ahsoka as they backed slowly toward the opposite end of the laboratory.

"She took them," the girl responded in a hushed tone, feeling the spot where Zan-Arbor had cut through the thin dress she had been wearing as a disguise. At the very least, she was more mobile now that the tight constraints of the outfit had been removed, the outfit in tatters.

"There's a door on the other side of the room," Lux noted, feeling the wall approaching their backs as the scientist advanced upon them with a deadly look of rage in her eyes. "I make a move, you run. I'm right behind you."

"Are you crazy?" Ahsoka looked at him.

"Just trust me!" he pled. _She had to trust him. It was the only way this was going to work_. They were at the wall now and Dr. Zan-Arbor had drawn her electric shock device. The Togruta nodded grimly, affirming that she would comply. Lux's hands closed around the device he had spotted on the wall.

"I've had enough of this. Come quietly or I'll fry your insides so badly they won't be able to differentiate your heart from your liver." The scientist had the device sparked up now, blue electricity crackling at the end of it.

"Run!" Lux shouted, grabbing hold of the heavy fire extinguishing device and hurling it directly into the scientist. She let out a hoarse cry and fell over, the electronic zapper falling from her hand. Ahsoka bolted, the boy right behind her, stooping to grab the device as Dr. Zan-Arbor struggled to get up.

"Lock down the lab, they're loose!" she cried into a comm.-link just as Ahsoka and Lux scurried through the door, pulling it shut behind them.

"Where to?" Ahsoka asked, quickly surveying their options. Three hallways: one on the left, one in the middle, and one on the right. _But which one led to safety. _

"We have to find that ship, it's our only chance!" The problem was, neither of them had been conscious when Zan-Arbor brought them here. A group of assassin droids were headed down the hallway directly in front of them, weapons drawn. In a moment, they'd be in range. "We have to pick one!"

"Right!" Ahsoka yelled, yanking him in the direction of the corridor on their right. They broke into a sprint as the countless white doors rushed by in a blur. An alarm sounded throughout the compound.

"We have to hide," he said breathlessly. The whole compound is on alert."

"In here!" the Padawan pulled her friend into a room labeled SUPPLY CLOSET and pulled the door shut. The clanking of the assassin droids' feet outside grew fainter and fainter. "We can't stay here forever," she whispered.

Tentatively, Lux got up and cracked the door, nearly jumping when the droid aimed the gun at him. Without thinking, he connected the electronic shocker to the robot's arm and pulled the trigger. The machine fell uselessly to the ground and he picked up the blaster, tossing the shock device to Ahsoka. "I've got a blaster," he declared triumphantly.

"Why do you get to keep it?" Ahsoka asked, picking up the other weapon.

"Finders keepers," he shrugged. "Besides, I'm a better shot than you are."

He could tell his friend was on the verge of issuing a challenge but the sound of more assassin droids pulled her back to her senses. "Let's just get out of here."

Leaning around the corner, Lux fired off two more shots, felling the two droids. "This way," he urged, charging off in the opposite direction and seizing hold of Ahsoka's hand as he led her.

"Leaving so soon?" The two ground to a halt as Dr. Zan-Arbor stood, blocking their path. There was dried blood on the corner of her mouth and multiple bruises lined her arm where the sleeve of her lab coat had ridden up. She reached into the pocket of her lab coat and drew out Ahsoka's shoto, lighting it up.

The gravity of the situation hit Lux and from Ahsoka's face it was clear she realized the danger too. A light saber in the hands of a highly capable Jedi was lethal, but one in the hands of an untrained, non-Force sensitive being? That was even _more _deadly. Without thought, he took a shot at her wrist but she easily deflected the bolt, sending it ricocheting off a wall nearby.

"Give up and I'll spare the torture devices," the scientist commanded.

Ahsoka nudged Lux and flicked her blue pupils in the direction of a stack of crates labeled DRY ICE. He read her thoughts.

"Alright, alright, we can tell when we've been defeated," he spoke with a resigned sigh, crouching down and setting the blaster on the ground. In that instant, Ahsoka sent the crates toppling over. The dry ice filled the room with a thick mist, the green shoto showing exactly where the scientist stood, trying to get her bearings. Ahsoka disappeared into the fog. A loud cry erupted a moment later, along with a crackle of electricity and then the green blade vanished from sight.

"Ahsoka? Ahsoka!" Lux entered the haze only to feel a grip tightening on his arm a moment later. He jumped.

"Relax, it's me!" the Padawan urged, pulling him from the hazy mist. She held up her two hilts. "I got my light sabers back."

"Good," Lux nodded. "Now let's find a way off of here, the electric device won't keep her subdued forever."

The siren was still going but the dry ice spill distracted the droids, filling the corridors and limiting visibility. When the pair reached a door that seemed to be letting in a draft, they halted. "That must lead outside," Ahsoka concluded, igniting her twin blades carving through the doors with ease. Sure enough, they were rewarded with a crisp breeze. It was pitch black outside and Lux figured night had fallen long ago.

"Stay on guard," he urged his friend as they treaded cautiously into the cool air.

"Shhh!" The sound of metallic footsteps reached their ears. In a single, swift motion the Togruta had sparked up her blades and severed the droid sentries. She picked up one of their blasters and tossed it back to him.

"Any idea where we are?" he inquired, holstering the firearm. Suddenly, the area was flooded with blinding light and both teens raised their arms to shield their eyes. In the floodlights, they could clearly make out the ship at the other end of the courtyard. But there were droids—battle droids—aiming for them.

"Make a break for it!" Ahsoka shouted, re-igniting her blades and deflecting the shots. He took off in a full sprint for the ship, exchanging fire with the sentries as he went, the Padawan right behind him and cleanly fending off the assaults from their rear. The ship's ramp was still lowered. Dr. Zan-Arbor obviously wasn't expecting escapees from her compound.

Lux charged up the ramp, Ahsoka following closely. The cockpit controls were simple enough and he quickly succeeded in raising the walkway to the entrance of the little freighter. In another moment, he had the motors started up. Ahsoka grabbed the copilot's seat.

"What do you know," she exclaimed."The controls are just like the _Twilight_."

"The what?" Lux questioned as he prepared the ship for takeoff. Droid blaster shots were striking the hull and bouncing off harmlessly.

"My master's ship," she replied. The vehicle was off the ground now.

Once more he felt regret for having taken her away from her master and thrusting her into danger like this. Dr. Zan-Arbor had been right—this was all his fault. He _had_ to make this up to Ahsoka somehow. "Do you have any communication device on your side?" he asked as the ship pulled out of range of Dr. Zan-Arbor's light-flooded laboratory. He kept his gaze fixed on the dark skies ahead. If Simpla-12 was dreary during the day, its nights were downright depressing. Not a single light shone in the small villages below them and he was virtually blind.

"Yes!" Ahsoka declared triumphantly, pulling a comm.-link free from the console.

"Know how to contact a Jedi cruiser or something so we can get out of here?" the boy asked hopefully.

The Togruta fixed him with a knowing smirk. "I might." She activated the device once the ship had exited Simpla-12's gaseous atmosphere and entered the depths of space. Lux was relieved to find that the disk-shaped pirate ship was no longer in sight.

"Jedi Temple, this is Ahsoka Tano requesting immediate evacuation in the Simpla system. Do you read me?"

There was a long crackle of static before a female voice responded, "Ahsoka? This is Jedi Temple. Do you copy?"

Ahsoka looked relieved. "I copy, Master Secura. We are in the Simpla system and need immediate evacuation from the area."

"Roger that," the Jedi called Master Secura responded. "I will route the closest cruiser to you. And Ahsoka?"

"Yes, Master Secura?"

"Your master is not happy."

"Thank you, Master Secura." The Padawan wilted visibly, sinking in her seat a bit as the radio communication ended.

"Are you alright?" Lux asked concernedly as he piloted the ship clear of Simpla-12's moon.

"This whole time, I forgot to consider what my master would _do _to me once we got out of this mess," she sighed.

* * *

**A/N: So what happens now? What is Anakin going to do to her? Well don't worry, because Book 1 may be winding down but Book 2 is about to start! The saga will continue! There's still a wrap-up chapter for Book 1 before we get any further, though. It should be out in a few days so keep your eyes peeled! Or you can follow me on Twitter for more updates. Thanks for reading, and please deposit a review in the designated review receptacle on your way out. Thank you! **


	5. First and Foremost

**A/N: Okay guys, back in for the final chapter of Book 1. Reviews dropped off :( That's a little saddening but whatever. It's still early on. Big thanks to all who have reviewed up to this point. And I'd like to take a bit of time to respond to one particular anon who I'd like to thank: ItsATrap, who mentioned it was hard to keep track of the characters during action sequences. This is more than a fair point as I sometimes get so caught up in writing the action I neglect the characters. So thank you, ItsATrap, for bringing it to my attention. I'll keep it in mind moving forward (hopefully you'll keep me in check if I forget! :) And I also want to say thanks for not flaming me or berating me, but addressing your criticism in a civilized and polite way. It really does make a big difference with me. So if anyone else has concerns/criticisms I'd love to hear it, but please be kind. I haven't had that kind of trouble to date because all my readers are so awesome :) So yeah, long author's note but I wanted to take time and thank readers for their criticism. Can't improve otherwise. Could you leave me reviews on this chapter too? **

**VERY IMPORTANT SIDE NOTE: As in, if you didn't read the ramble above, at least read this. Since the Onderon Arc concluded, I've gone back and made some minor tweaks to bring this in line with the series canon. So Lux is going to be a senator representing Onderon soon, but his term doesn't start for another week and a half. In the meantime, he's been covertly assisting an oppressed group of Felucian farmers. If you're confused, it's okay! Just go back and review the last four chapters!**

* * *

**Book 1: Saviors  
Chapter 5: First and Foremost **

"It was my fault," Lux told her regretfully. And it was. _He _was the one who had asked for her help on his little side quest. _He _was the one who had gotten them captured by space pirates. _He_ was the one who'd nearly gotten her killed at the hands of a mad scientist. And now _he _would be the one responsible if she got into trouble with Master Skywalker.

Ahsoka snorted. "I was the one who agreed to join you," she pointed out for the second time.

"Still," he answered. "I'll let Master Skywalker know that _I'm _the one who should face disciplinary action here."

"Lux, no," Ahsoka said. "I can't let you do that. The Order taught me that I'm responsible for my own actions. So while I was helping you, I was the one who broke the rules."

"You were just being a good friend," he told her. "Thank you. I wouldn't have made it out of this mess if you hadn't been here to help me."

"Story of my life," she smiled. "I mean how many times has this happened already? Carlac, Onderon, here. You'd be a mess without me," she gave his arm a playful nudge.

"I'd be dead without you," he answered and while he was smiling, his voice had a somber note in it that made her light mood fade a little. She began to wonder what he actually meant by that statement.

"So," Lux continued, changing the subject and disrupting the pensive silence they had lapsed into, "what will they do to you for running away from the Temple like that?" He looked concerned.

Ahsoka shrugged. "Maybe cleaning gunships or helping Madame Jocasta Nu in the library. Hopefully nothing _too _bad. My Master will be the one who recommends my punishment to the Council and I'm sure he'll be lenient if I explain what happened. He believes in helping a friend in need."

"I hope you're right. I feel like I should be doing more. I could probably get you out of—"

"Stop it, Lux," Ahsoka insisted. "You'd only make it worse. Let me handle this?"

He sighed. "Fine. Will you at least let me see you back to Coruscant?"

"Why? Your term doesn't start for another week," she pointed out.

"I know. I just want to see you back, is there a problem with that?" he furrowed his brows, green eyes fixed on the Togruta Padawan.

"You don't need to go out of your way on my account," she responded, feeling a tinge of heat rising in her cheeks. "Go back to Onderon, be with your friends."

"I'd rather stay with you," he mumbled.

"I'll be fine. I'll be aboard a Republic cruiser! You probably still have things you need to prepare before you return to Coruscant for the Senate meetings."

The ship, which had been on autopilot, approached the rendezvous point with the Republic cruiser. He really didn't want to part ways with her before making sure she reached Coruscant. But at the same time, she had a point. She _always _had a point. King Dendup would be expecting him in a day to meet and discuss a number of key political issues that would ultimately be presented to the Senate. Why was working life so difficult?

"Go," Ahsoka told him, her hand finding a light grasp on his shoulder. He wasn't sure if she could read his mind or not, but the look in her deep blue eyes told him she was privy to his conflicting feelings. "I'm serious. You're a Senator first and foremost." She paused and cast her eyes down. "And I'm a Jedi first and foremost." He wasn't sure why she included the last sentence—it hardly seemed necessary. But there was a note of sadness in her voice.

A Republic cruiser warped into view and the crackle of a clone voice came over the ship's comm.-link. "This is Republic cruiser _Axiom_, please identify."

"_Axiom_, this is Commander Ahsoka Tano. I am ready to board." Lux shot her a look.

"Roger that, sir. The hangar bay will be open."

Ahsoka got up from her seat and moved toward the back of the ship, Lux following closely behind her. "So you're just going to leave?" he asked, looking more than hurt.

"For now, yes," she shrugged. "I thought we had an agreement, Lux. You're working on Coruscant now. It's not like we'll never see each other again." She pushed the panel that opened the door to one of the ship's escape pods. "Good luck," she offered him a slight smile as she set one foot into the auxiliary craft.

"You too," he responded, not quite meeting her gaze. She was inside the pod and about to close the doors when he shouted "Ahsoka!" The Togruta turned and was surprised to be folded into an embrace from her friend. Slowly, she returned the gesture and was acutely aware of how long Lux allowed his hand to linger.

"I'll see you soon," Ahoska promised him. He nodded, as if willing himself to believe it. Then he backed away. With a final wave, she shut the doors and jettisoned the pod. Away from the small craft and heading for the cruiser, she allowed herself some time to clear her head.

_What was that?_ The primary objective this entire time was survival but she found she was having a _good _time with him. Sure, the adventure was fun but she was positive she would have enjoyed rearranging the entire Jedi archives with him. _Stop it. He's a Senator and you're a Jedi. You both have duties to the Republic. _Besides, Lux could have any girl he wanted—she was sure of that. Why would he be interested in someone he couldn't possibly attain? The cruiser's hangar bay doors were open and she was able to slide the small pod in cleanly. A regiment of clone troopers were there to greet her.

"Commander Tano," one of them saluted.

"At ease, trooper," she hopped out.

"Is there anything you need, sir?"

Ahsoka winced as she put in the single request. "Can you set up a holo-communication with my master?" As much as she did _not_ want to talk to him right now, she knew Anakin would be worried.

"Yes, sir."

* * *

"Snips, what were you thinking?" Her fears that her Master would be angry turned out to be well-placed.

"I wasn't, Master," she answered, wilting under his disapproving glare that managed to communicate all of its effectiveness through the blue image. "I was trying to help Lux and I got caught up in my own eagerness. It's my fault."

"I understand you wanted to help Senator Bonteri on his objective but lying to me? And then running off without telling_ anyone_? That isn't like you."

"I know you're disappointed in me, Master," she heaved a remorseful sigh. "But I'm willing to face whatever punishment I have to."

"That's for the Council to decide," her master responded. "I'll make my recommendation after you've landed at the Temple."

"Yes, Master."

"And Snips?"Ahsoka hazarded a glance at the projected image of Anakin. His disappointed glare softened some. "I'm glad you're alright." The image faded out.

_I'm glad you're alright_. Only she wasn't sure how 'alright' she really was. What was this new feeling she was starting to have? It made her stomach tighten into knots and her knees feel like rubber—numb and flimsy. And all over what? A politician with green eyes and dark brown hair…_You've already broken a whole bunch of rules today. Let's not add 'breaking the rules of attachment' to that list. _She sighed as she ran a tired hand down her face and made her way to one of the ship's sleeping quarters. This was going to be difficult to explain…

* * *

**A/N: This concludes Book 1. The next chapter will start Book 2 so keep an eye out. So Hurricane Sandy is making her way to my area as we speak. I'm off school for two days but they're saying there's a risk of power outage. Hopefully it won't affect me and I'll still be able to write but there's no telling so I have no clue when my next update will occur. You can follow me on Twitter at EbiPers and find out more, I'll be tweeting through the storm. And if anyone else is caught/in danger of getting caught in Sandy's wake: I wish you all the best. Stay safe! And if you have the time, how about a review to conclude Book 1? May the Force be with you all! **


	6. The Consequences of Our Actions

**A/N: Hello everyone! I'm back. Hurricane Sandy was a total (insert expletive here) but thankfully I'm fine. Some trees down, power was spotty for a while, and I lost my internet/cable/phone for a few days but I'm finally back! This starts book 2, entitled 'The Guiding Light.' This will be set exclusively from Ahsoka's point of view as she tries to figure out what her feelings for Lux are, her duties to the Order, etc. I hope you'll keep on reading and reviewing because this is far from over! Thanks guys :) **

**PS: I'm putting in those little fortune-cookie wisdome thingies from now on! They're actually just quotes but y'know...**

* * *

**Book 2: The Guiding Light  
Chapter 1: The Consequences of Our Actions  
Wisdom: **_**The final forming of a person's character lies in their own hands. **_

She was dreading the meeting with the Council. And for good reason. The last time she'd stepped out of line and found herself before the august body, she'd been ordered to assist in the Archives. The work itself wasn't too bad but it had led to quite a misadventure. And that was for not pulling her troops out when she was ordered to. Now she'd just gone behind everyone's back and sneaked out to assist a boy on a dangerous, unsanctioned mission? Ahsoka would consider herself lucky if Mace Windu didn't run her through with his purple-bladed light saber right there and then.

Anakin received her at the space port as soon as the shuttle from the cruiser landed. And whatever anger he had shown during their holo-conference seemed to have dissipated, replaced with relief. The clones stepped back when the gangplank dropped and she realized she was totally, _completely _on her own in this. Suddenly she was wishing she'd taken Lux up on his offer to see her back. _No. Lux has a job to do. And you need to be responsible for what you did. _She sighed and walked slowly to meet her master, head hanging and eyes planted firmly on the ground.

"Snips," Anakin greeted stiffly.

"Hi, Master," she addressed him, trying to keep the dismay out of her voice. "I'm sorry—"

She trailed off when Anakin held a gloved hand up. "Save it for the Council," he said. "I'm just glad you're alright."

"Right," she sighed, her posture drooping further as she trailed a few steps behind her master. R2 followed along beside her and she found his silence to be almost unnerving as her master's. _No one seems to think I did the right thing. _

The brief trip back to the Temple was awkward and cold. Both wanted to say something to the other but both restrained themselves. _I hope Lux is having an easier time than I am. _

"The Council wants us to meet with them immediately," Anakin informed her as they entered the Temple, his brisk pace leaving very little room for argument. Every so often, though, he would look back over his shoulder at her and she could see his relief at having her back on Coruscant, safe and accounted for. "They're expecting me to recommend a punishment for you," he went on. "Now I'm not sure what I should say." He had stopped now and she came to rest at his elbow, somehow unable to bring herself to stand beside him. _What am I so ashamed of?_

What _was _she so ashamed of? For sneaking out and worrying everyone? No. She wasn't ashamed of that. She was helping a friend. Maybe it wasn't so much what her crime was but who it was committed for. Would she feel any less guilty for helping Barriss or Senator Chuchi? _You didn't break any major rules. _Somehow the lame attempt wasn't enough to convince herself.

"So do you have any idea on what you'd consider fair punishment for yourself?"

Ahsoka couldn't believe her ears. _He _was asking_ her _to pick a punishment for herself? She shrugged and managed a tight, hopeless smile. "I'm guessing a stern warning is off the table?"

"You guessed right," Anakin replied, starting toward the High Council chambers again. "Snips, what am I going to do with you?" he asked rhetorically.

"Skywalker!" The two turned to face the speaker. Aayla Secura was walking toward them. Ahsoka remembered that the Twi'lek had been the one who received her signal for assistance.

"Master Secura," Anakin bowed, nudging Ahsoka to do the same.

"If you are not sure what to do with your Padawan, I am rearranging war files in the Archives. I could always use an extra set of hands." She smiled encouragingly at Ahsoka as she said it.

"I'll take that into consideration. Thank you, Aayla."

* * *

The Jedi High Council was an imposing group, arranged in their semicircle and looking very, _very _formal. She could feel their stares falling on her with varying degrees of severity. Mace Windu's stern eyes bore into her and she found herself seeking the warmer expressions of Shaak Ti , Stass Allie, and Kit Fisto. She knew Master Plo Koon wouldn't think too badly of her, either, but his expression was unreadable behind his mask. Grand Master Yoda wore the same, thoughtful countenance that seemed to contain all of the wisdom in the universe. Ahsoka felt hopelessly small before them.

"What you did," Master Windu began, "was reckless, Padawan Tano. You could have started a war." She highly doubted helping Lux and a few exploited Felucians would have started a war. At most, it would have been a brief conflict with the space pirates. "Your actions were in direct violation of the Jedi Code."

She swallowed the tightness in her throat but could feel the tears stinging at the backs of her eyes. "I know, Masters, and I'm sorry. I thought I would be helping but I didn't consider how my actions could possibly affect others."

"It seems she has learned a valuable lesson," Master Ti put in. "Didn't the Council receive a letter?"

"Indeed," Kit Fisto spoke. "From Senator Bonteri." Ahsoka's eyes widened. "It is a plea for leniency on Ahsoka's behalf. He takes responsibility for influencing her into doing what she did."

She was going to _kill _him next time she saw him. She had specifically told him she could handle this!

"Be that as it may," Master Windu continued, "you must still pay the consequences of your actions, young one. Only you are responsible for them."

"Yes, Master," Ahsoka replied weakly.

"Skywalker, do you have a recommendation as to how we might discipline your Padawan?"

"Master Secura has said she could use some help rearranging war files in the Archives. I can't think of a better place for Ahsoka to be," he leveled a look at her. "At least there someone can keep an eye on her."

"Settled, it is," Master Yoda said decisively. "Assist Master Secura in the Archives, you will. Valuable, your time with her will be."

"Yes, Master Yoda," Ahsoka bowed. She supposed there were worse places to be assigned.

* * *

"I'm glad Anakin took my offer," Master Secura said to her after she'd been dropped off. "I could use all the help I can get."

"Why don't you get a few droids to help you?" Ahsoka suggested.

"Droids make terrible conversation partners," the Twi'lek chuckled, scanning through files listed on the large screens.

"What are we doing anyway?" the Padawan asked.

"See, the files on the Clone Wars are updated so frequently that it becomes difficult to keep organized. Things have fallen out of place and it makes it difficult to find anything. Madame Nu asked for some help and I offered. All we're doing is alphabetizing. I've already finished with all of the 'A' files. I'll start on the 'B's' and you can get working on the 'C's.'"

Ahsoka nodded and got to work. There were _so _many files to scan through. This was going to take forever and she soon saw why her master decided this was a good punishment.

"You know I wanted to talk to you, Ahsoka," Master Secura stated as she continued combing through her section.

"What about?"

"I can sense your attachment to your friend, the Senator."

_Here it comes. _"Master Secura, with all due respect I don't have an attachment to Lu—Senator Bonteri. He's a very close friend of mine."

"It is a different kind of attachment," Secura clarified. "It's perfectly natural to feel this way about a boy…"

"You think I-I have like a…a crush on Lux?" the Padawan grew defensive.

"Your thoughts betray you, Padawan," the Twi'lek answered simply. "I could sense them as you and Anakin walked through the Temple doors. That's why I wanted to talk to you. You see, it wasn't so long ago that I felt the same way about someone."

Ahsoka's eyes widened. Even if she wasn't sure _what _she felt about Lux, she was suddenly fascinated that a Jedi Knight had felt temptations before. "You did?"

"Indeed." Aayla had stopped rearranging files now and was turned fully to face her. The Togruta, meanwhile, continued to work. "Only my own temptations were a bit more trying…"

"Why?"

"Because we were_ both _members of the Order," she supplied with a wan smile. "My point is, we have all gone through similar experiences. But you must decide if being a Jedi is truly what you are destined for. A hard decision and a hard life awaits you either way."

Ahsoka frowned. "It's just…so confusing. I don't know what I feel for _anything_. I just…I feel like I have no idea what to believe in anymore."

"All great Jedi struggle with belief, Ahsoka. Sometimes our own emotions confuse us. The important thing to remember is that we should never deny our feelings, only decide which ones are most important and set aside the rest."

"I want to be a Knight, I really do. It's just that sometimes…I think the Code is so _stupid_. Don't they know that it's natural to form attachments?" _Not that I'm attached or anything. _

"It is natural," Master Secura reassured her. "The Order does not seek to prevent you from forming attachments, only to teach you how to break them. Those who are attached to mortal and material things are doomed to become slaves to them."

"And yet we are encouraged to show compassion," she harkened back to a conversation the two had once had on Maridun. It hadn't been clear to her then. It wasn't clear to her now. "But forbidden to love. How can you be compassionate to that which you can't love?"

The Twi'lek shook her head. "No, Ahsoka. We are encouraged to show compassion to the point that we resist our love for a singular person or thing to help the greater good. So in a way, the Jedi's greatest commandment _is _to love. You might not understand now—I didn't when my master explained it to me—but I promise that one day, it will all be clear to you."

Ahsoka sighed, dragging two more files to their rightful place. "I wish it was easier."

"Ahsoka, being a Jedi is not easy. But the Force chose us for a reason. Don't forget that. Now if you hurry up with that group of files over there, I'll let you take an early break."

The Padawan was suddenly glad Master Secura had intercepted them. She was certainly far more understanding than anyone else in all this. Even if she was _way _off-base in her assumptions. _I love Lux like I love everyone else. It isn't an attachment. _But somewhere, maybe deep in the back of her mind, something was telling her that wasn't true.

* * *

**A/N: That concludes Chapter 1 of Book 2. See, from the Jedi Crash/Defenders of Peace arc, I thought Aayla Secura sort of had this big-sister dynamic with Ahsoka, so I really wanted to bring her in as this figure that Ahsoka can look up to and emulate. A lot of Secura's story will be revealed in later chapters, all of it taken from the expanded universe. I spotted a lot of similarities. Next chapter, we'll see what Ahsoka's peers have to say on the matter. The point is, she's confused and uncertain about what her feelings towards Lux, the Order, the Code, etc. are and she wants people's opinions. We'll soon find that those opinions may vary drastically. So what did you think? More wordy, less action-y this chapter but that's how this book will play out for the most part. Lux won't really make many appearances other than subliminally throughout. Hope you don't mind. Leave a review?**


	7. Growing Turmoil

**A/N: Hello and welcome back to Book 2! Reviews dropped off again. Sad face. But I'm still going! Happy face! Please, guys, I need reviews to let me know (a) what you like and (b) how I can improve. Plus, if I don't feel readership is high I'll be forced to put this story on the back burner in favor of more popular works! So here's my bribe moment: more reviews=faster updates. How's that? But the reviews have to say more than 'good story' for them to count. Evil? Yes. Effective? We'll see. Anyway, here's chapter 2 of book 2. Enjoy and REVIEW! **

**PS: I know some of you are craving more of Lux in this story, either because he's more relatable or because you want to swoon over him. I'm not sure which. Anyway, this book is very Ahsoka-centric. **_**Next **_**book will see more of Lux and his own internal conflicts. Nonetheless, he may get a chapter or two in this book further down the line. So that answers that.**

* * *

**Book 2: The Guiding Light  
Chapter 2: Growing Turmoil  
Wisdom: **_**Many receive advice. Few profit by it. **_

Ahsoka was surprised at how good it felt to be out of the Archives and in the other rooms of the Temple. Aayla Secura was far from dull or tedious to work with but after what felt like hours cooped up in one place, she was desperate for a change of pace. She was grateful Master Secura had let her off earlier than expected because it maximized the chance there might be someone to sit with in the commissary.

"Barriss!" she greeted her friend, sliding in across from the Mirialan Padawan who had just sat down.

"Ahsoka!" she replied cheerfully. "I heard about what happened. I was worried the Council had sent you off someplace for your punishment!"

"No, I'm here. I've been rearranging the Archive war files all morning," she wrinkled her nose and pushed food around her plate.

"Is it true that you managed to sneak out?"

"Yep," the Togruta pursed her lips.

"What for?" Barriss had pushed her plate aside and was eyeing her friend intently, one hand resting beneath her chin.

_Great. Has everyone heard? Does everyone want to know? _To be honest, she'd been hoping Barriss would ask. What Master Secura told her was weighing heavily on her mind all day, to the point that she'd tuned out everything else the Jedi Knight had said to her. Ahsoka had been hoping that Barriss would have an opinion or some advice to offer. Something more…relatable? She had to be going through the same things after all, right?

"I was helping a friend…" she responded vaguely.

"Who?" Barriss pressed, clearly intrigued. "Surely not a Jedi?"

Ahsoka shook her head, glancing down at the plate she'd hardly touched. "No, not a Jedi. A senator. Senator Bonteri."

The girl nodded in understanding and waited expectantly for her to continue. Ahsoka sighed. "He was trying to help a group of Felucian farmers who were being exploited by pirates." Barriss' eyes widened. "He needed me as part of his cover so I went along with it."

"Then what happened?"

"Things…didn't go according to plan. We got caught and the pirate captain took us prisoner…"

"How'd you get out?"

"I…broke free of my bonds," Ahsoka replied. "And we jettisoned in an escape pod. But then we sort of crash landed on Simpla-12."

"Simpla-12?" her friend frowned. "Isn't that where the Separatist—"

"Mad scientist lives?"Ahsoka filled in. "Yeah. And we might have run into her. And she may have wanted to try to extract the Living Force from me..."

"No!"

She had to suppress the little bit of pride welling up in her chest. _Cut it out! You shouldn't be proud of that! _"Anyway L—Senator Bonteri—and I broke out of her compound and got off-world. He wanted to come back to Coruscant with me but I told him not to bother because he had duties to perform on Onderon. And that pretty much sums it up."

"Well you sure had an adventure," there was a slight note of longing in the other Padawan's voice. "I've been looking after younglings while Master Luminara is off-world."

"Believe me," Ahsoka encouraged, "after going through what I did, I'd take looking after younglings over that _any_ day."

The two friends lapsed into silence as they stirred the food around their plate. Unlike Barriss, Ahsoka didn't have much appetite anymore. Just questions. "Barriss?"

"Yeah?" her friend answered after swallowing.

"What do you think of the Code?" It was a stupid question to ask. _What did she think of the Code? What any other Jedi would think, of course! It was their rule book, their standard of living, their guiding light! _

"What kind of question is that?" Barriss asked, her brow wrinkling.

"Well…what do you think of some of the rules?"

"Like what?"

"Like…the rules of attachment? Or how we're not supposed to know who our families were?"

"I was born on a star liner someplace," Barriss shrugged.

"But haven't you ever wanted to know who your family was?" She was wishing she could just ask her friend outright. _Barriss is like your best friend! If you can't trust her, who can you trust?_

"Not really," the Mirialan answered. "The Temple is all I've ever known. It's home."

"Okay, bad example," Ahsoka sighed. "Haven't you ever…I don't know felt like…you needed something more? Like in terms of relationships?"

A look of understanding crossed the girl's face at the Togruta's words. "Ahsoka…were you really helping Senator Bonteri for the sake of helping a friend? Or were you—"

"No!" she denied quickly, though in her mind she was thanking Barriss for putting two and two together.

The Padawan smiled mischievously. "Senator Bonteri _is _a very good-looking boy…"

Ahsoka put her head down in her arms in utter defeat and let out a soft groan. "I just don't know what to do anymore, Barriss. I thought I was better than this but every time I look at him I get this weird feeling in my stomach."

"It's okay," her friend reassured her.

"Have you ever felt like that before?"

There was a long pause. "Well, not really…"

_Great. I _am _all alone in this._

"But don't take it from me! I hardly ever get out of this Temple and when I do I'm hardly three feet from my master's side. I'm sure plenty of Jedi have gone through it!"

Ahsoka groaned. "But _why_? Do you ever feel like the Code's just holding us back?"

"Not really…" she admitted again. "I don't think about it too much. The way I see it, the Code helps eliminate distractions so that we can better use the Force to help others."

"But _how_? Why can't we love freely? Or at least explore those feelings? Why do we have to keep it hidden and pretend it doesn't happen?" She was acutely aware of how loud she was becoming and lowered her voice so the others nearby couldn't hear.

"I…don't know," Barriss faltered. "I'm just as confused about all this as you are, Ahsoka. But I think it's for the best. Thousands of Jedi have abided by the Code; why should we start changing it now?"

"I'm sorry," Ahsoka apologized. "I'm just…confused, I guess. I don't know what I feel for Senator Bonteri. I'm just…I'm annoyed that I don't even have the chance to figure it out."

"He's quite handsome and I'm sure he's very nice, too." But you know you'd be breaking the rules of the Order, don't you?"

"Yeah." _And that's exactly what I'm frustrated about. _"I'm…not hungry anymore. I'll catch you later." She got up and left her friend at the table, deciding to spend the rest of her break meditating. Or something.

* * *

**A/N: So this chapter was mostly to highlight Ahsoka's growing dissatisfaction with the Code. She isn't quite sure if she loves Lux or not, but she wants the chance to figure it out and the Code won't let her do that. In that sense, Barriss is the exact opposite. She's content with the way things are and she doesn't question or feel the need to change. Sort of like her master—Luminara Unduli. Whereas Ahsoka wants to change what she doesn't like and feels the need to revolutionize, just like her master: Anakin Skywalker. So you see? Two differing perspectives despite the fact that they are so young. Next chapter will expand more on what Aayla Secura said to her last chapter. Could you review? Pretty please?**

**UPDATE: Okay, guys, so overwhelming support is in favor of using a few OCs to help guide Ahsoka along her path. The question now is: which OCs to use? I've put up seven little 'profiles' on characters I think could impact the story well. I do plan to work all of them in eventually but my question now is: which TWO do you want to see in this book? Check out my bio and read up on all seven, then head over to my poll to vote for the two you'd most like to see in the next few chapters. The two with the most votes by November 11, 2012 will be the ones used. Here's your chance to impact the story so make sure your voice is heard! (Yes, this was in the spirit of American Election Day, which happens to be today, November 6). Also, those hoping for romance will have a little while to wait. Be patient! Thanks!**


	8. A Voice

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm back! Thanks to Hurricane Sandy and my STUPID internet provider, my internet was spotty for the better part of a week. Annoying, right? Well that's why I was so delayed but it's fixed now! So I'd like to clarify a statement I made last chapter about reviews: I never said I wouldn't update if I didn't get reviews, I said reviews would encourage me to write faster. When I look at what stories to update next, I generally go by reader response. I never meant to imply that I wouldn't update till I reached some sort of quota, so I apologize for any misunderstandings there. I appreciate all readers: anons, reviewers, non-reviewers, followers, favorites, etc. So thank you to ALL who read this (I do look at the traffic charts, too). This chapter will feature Lux! Some of you have told me you relate to him more, which I can easily understand. Others have told me they 'like' Lux ;) So here it is:**

* * *

**IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT! I have decided, thanks to overwhelming reader response, to go ahead and introduce OCs. They will play a relatively minor role in the saga, mostly just as peers for Ahsoka to talk to and interact with, seeing as the only real friend we know she has in the Order is Barriss Offee. Anyway, big thanks to AhsokaTano141516 for helping me out! Now the question is: I have seven OCs I'd consider for 'roles' in Book 2. Their info is posted on my bio. I want to know what **_**you **_**guys think! I only want 2 of them debuting, likely by next chapter. So I've set up a poll. Go read up on the characters and then VOTE FOR THE TWO YOU MOST WANT TO SEE THIS BOOK. The top 2 will make it into the story! Now's your chance to impact this arc, go to it!**

* * *

**Book 2: The Guiding Light  
Chapter 3: A Voice  
Wisdom: "A choir is made up of many voices. If one-by-one all go silent, then all that will be left are the soloists." **

_First day of the working life. _

He hadn't able to meet with King Dendup for very long. He had first gone to Felucia to explain to the disappointed farmers exactly what happened. And to equip them with a means of fighting back. Although he didn't have the high powered blaster-rifle, he was able to briefly show them how to better aim and fire their own hunting weapons, as well as how to utilize guerilla fighting tactics in their favor. It was good to know that what he learned during the rebellion on Onderon still had good use.

The downside of the side-venture was that he was a day late for his meeting with the king. Though not terribly pleased with his tardiness, Dendup had been reasonable when Lux explained he had a personal affair to tend to. And now, armed with a basic comprehension of what Dendup hoped to accomplish now that he had been restored to the throne, he ventured to Coruscant for his first meeting at the Senate.

As the luxurious Senate transport hove into a terminal outside the Senate, Lux cast a glance toward the Jedi Temple and briefly wondered what Ahsoka was doing. _Getting in trouble on my account, most probably. _He'd sent a letter appealing for clemency to the Jedi Council, but he wasn't sure how much it had helped his friend, if at all.

* * *

"…And this will be your office, Senator Bonteri…" he had been following the secretary around for the better part of three hours as she pointed out all of the 'vital' places he would have to know. He hadn't been listening very closely but he smiled politely and nodded as he took in the sight of his new workspace.

The office was far more extravagant than those used by members of the Separatist Parliament. The floor was thick and padded with rich carpeting while the desk was ornate and looked exceedingly heavy. A wall of floor-to-ceiling windows afforded a stunning view of the city skyline and the room itself seemed big enough to accommodate half the Senate. _So this is the difference between the Republic and the Separatists_. In the past, on Raxus, he probably wouldn't have batted an eye at the opulent office. Now, he couldn't help but feel it was a bit excessive and disgusting given what he'd witnessed on Onderon, Carlac, and Felucia.

"Is there anything else you need, Senator Bonteri?" His eyes were drawn back to the secretary, who stood to one side, data pad in hand.

"No, thank you," he said stiffly and she turned on her heel and departed without another word. Lux sat down at the desk—_his _desk, he supposed—and just stared at the empty computer screen in front of him. He should have been powering it on, reading through news on the holo-net, doing more research into the more minor bills that were up for vote, communicating back to Onderon to figure out what stance they should take on certain issues he and the king hadn't had time to discuss. Instead he just sat, an overwhelming feeling of uncertainty washing over him.

His mother had made it look so easy—speaking charismatically, researching. So while he knew the _theory _of politics, he had no idea what to do now. Things were different in the Separatist Parliament. They were loosely organized, they would hold public debates. Anyone and everyone could speak—sometimes all at once. The Galactic Senate had a far more dignified, formal air about it and he wasn't sure if he liked it all too much. _Am I really cut out for this?_

A light rapping on the door pulled him out of his thoughts and the young senator looked up at the visitor. A pale-skinned Kaminoan slinked toward him, leaning heavily on her cane. He rose to greet her but she spoke first.

"Senator Bonteri, is it?"

"Yes, ma'am," he affirmed.

The Kaminoan let out a short, humorless laugh, her pallid features tweaking into some sort of grin. "I'm Senator Halle Burtoni. I knew your mother—charming stateswoman, she was. I see her in you…"

"Thank you, ma'am."

Burtoni laughed again. "We are colleagues. You can call me Senator Burtoni. Anyway, I didn't come here just to show my face as I'm sure you've figured out by now." Lux frowned. "I've come to welcome you, yes, but also to help you. You see, the Senate is a very powerful place for advancement if you know the right people." He was growing more uncomfortable with the elderly senator's smile.

"I'm sorry, I don't quite understand what you mean."

"Senator Bonteri, it isn't so much what you know but _who _you know. And I know some very important people. The connections you could establish will help you in the long run. And all you'd have to do is support a couple of bills here, a proposition or two there…"

"My duties lie with the people of Onderon, Senator Burtoni, not with myself. I appreciate the advice but I don't think I'll take it," he said firmly. The Kaminoan looked at him with some amount of shock in her dark eyes.

"You have a strong voice," she recovered. "Let's hope that it serves you better than it did your mother." And with that, the senator slinked back out of the room.

Lux sat back down, thoroughly peeved. A senator's duty was to do what was best for his or her people, not him or herself! Is this what being a senator in the Galactic Republic meant? Because he was beginning to see exactly why he had refused to align himself with the Republic for so long. All of them were nothing but—

He stopped himself short. Not _all _of them. Lux wasn't sure exactly _when_ it started happening but every time he thought of 'Galactic Republic' his thoughts would immediately start to stray towards a certain Togruta. In the time between the events of Carlac and Onderon, he'd made the loose connection. In those times, Ahsoka had represented the entire Republic to him—fierce, strong-willed, but with only goodness at its heart. Now he was also part of the Republic. He couldn't look on as an outsider anymore. And so far, he was almost wishing he could go back to looking on. His first encounter with a colleague had left a bitter taste in his mouth.

The holo-projector on his desk began to buzz before he could think further and he pushed the glowing button. A blue projection of Senator Amidala appeared. He remembered Senator Amidala from his childhood. His mother had mentored her when she was first appointed as Senator of Naboo. He liked Senator Amidala—she was kind, gentle, and loyal to her people. In short, the exact opposite of Senator Burtoni.

"Senator Amidala," he smiled.

"Lux! I'm so happy that you're here!" she replied with genuine enthusiasm.

"As am I," he answered but there was some doubt in his mind as to how glad he really was.

"Listen, I'd love to catch up but I have a meeting to get to this morning. I'm not sure what your schedule looks like but if you'd like to tag along and meet some more members of the Senate you're more than welcome."

He smiled. Senator Amidala had always been the warm, friendly type and he could see why his mother took such a liking to her. Maybe he _did _have an ally here. Maybe not all of these senators served strictly themselves. "I'd be happy to join you, Senator Amidala."

"Lux, we're friends—call me Padme. I'll meet you down in the main hall in ten? I just have to grab a few things from my office."

The meeting, as it turned out, was to discuss one of the biggest motions currently up for debate in the Senate—the Increased Military Spending Act. It had been a primary concern that came up during his meetings with King Dendup, and for good reason. If enacted, the bill would triple the budget for the military, create and deploy thousands of new clone troopers, and provide even more powerful technology to Republic troops. On the surface, it seemed like a good way to end the war but Lux knew the Separatists wouldn't take the new bill lying down. They had wealthy financiers. They'd find a way to answer with more firepower. King Dendup had agreed that Onderon should take a position against the new bill and from the looks of things, various heads of state had agreed with that decision.

Senator Amidala had taken a leading role in the faction opposed to the bill, joined by like-minded and admired statesman Bail Prestor Organa and senator of Chandrila Mon Mothma. The inner circle of the faction also included the representative from Pantora—Riyo Chuchi—and senator from Taris Kin Robb. The final member of the committee, who Lux recognized as a close friend of his mother's—was Grandis Khan-Mayla, an elderly senator from the planet Regai, near Onderon.

"Senators, I'd like to introduce Lux Bonteri. He's the newest representative from Onderon and the son of a dear friend."

"Son of Mina Bonteri," Senator Organa murmured, seemingly impressed. "Welcome."

Lux ducked his head shyly, feeling he was intruding on something though the others seemed equally as welcoming. "Lux," Senator Mayla smiled warmly, gesturing to an empty seat beside her, "come sit down. We'd like your input on this matter as well, regardless of your position on the bill."

"Thank you, Senator Mayla," he cleared his throat a bit awkwardly and sat in the indicated place.

"Your mother would be so proud," Senator Mayla murmured to him.

He smiled genuinely now. _That's my goal. _"Thank you."

"This bill that sits before us is dangerous," Senator Organa spoke up, holding a copy of the bill. "A prolonged war can only mean more loss of life. However, several key members of the Senate who stand to gain from the Clone Wars will happily have you believe otherwise."

"From now on, it'll be a race to win more supporters to our side before their committee can," Senator Amidala put in. "We need someone to make an appeal before the Senate when we convene this afternoon."

"I think you should do it, Senator Amidala," the Pantoran Senator Chuchi spoke. "You're well respected and quite eloquent."

"No, no," she declined. "I can't. They'll bend that far too easily. They'll make it seem like I have a personal vendetta against certain parties on their committee. That won't help our case at all."

"If I may be so bold," Senator Mayla began after a thoughtful, measured pause, "might I suggest our young Senator Bonteri do it? He's got quite the voice and he is a new member of the Senate. It may appeal to the undecided majority more than if any of the rest of us were to do it."

Lux paled a bit at the suggestion. "No, I couldn't possibly do it! I'm brand new to the Senate. No one knows who I am…"

"Which is precisely why you're perfect for this part, Lux," Senator Mayla smiled warmly at him, a maternal sparkle in her pale blue eyes. "You can appeal to them. You've been on both sides, you have information. You _know _the Separatists will not yield to us simply because we expand our armies."

"With all due respect, Senators, I don't think I would be of much use to you." In truth, he wasn't sure where he _was _much use. In the Separatist Parliament he had been all but ignored. On Carlac, he'd nearly gotten himself, Ahsoka, and host of others killed. On Onderon, Steela was a more effective leader while Saw was a better soldier. And on his last expedition, he hadn't been able to do much with Ahsoka assuming control of the situation so easily. He may be considered a leader of the people on Onderon, but here he was just a rookie. Who would listen to him?

"It's a wonderful idea," Mon Mothma agreed. "And what a way to make an impression on the Senate, too! I think you'd have quite the impact—enough, even, to swing the vote in our favor."

"I really don't think—"

"Lux," Senator Mayla addressed him directly. "You've been appointed Senator of Onderon for a reason. Your king, your people—they see a leader in you. They admire your voice, what you stand for. They look up to you. So use it! Use your voice, Lux! We need you, your people need you, the _galaxy _needs _you _to make sure that this war does not drag on any longer than it has to!"

He was acutely aware of the others watching him intently. He thought about what his mother would do. _Mother would do what she had to do to serve her people. _And so would any of the other great people he had met throughout his seventeen years. Saw would serve his people with guns blazing. Steela gave her _life _for her people, made the ultimate sacrifice. And Ahsoka? Ahsoka wouldn't just fight for _her _people, but those who couldn't fight for themselves. He _had _to do this. People were counting on a voice and his friends and colleagues seemed to think that he was that voice. "I'll do it," Lux nodded. Smiles broke out on the others' faces.

Senator Amidala stood. "Come, Lux. We can discuss what needs to be said. I'll help you practice a bit if you want."

Lux smiled and nodded, rising with his old family friend as they left the chamber after some formalities were spoken. Senator Amidala led the way down the corridor but before he reached the end, he was stopped by Senator Burtoni. Padme didn't seem to notice as she wandered around the corner.

"Remember what I said about needing the proper connections?" Burtoni hissed at him. He nodded, heart beating twice its normal rate. "It seems you've formed some very poor ones," she chided. "Tsk, tsk. I am quite disappointed. Enjoy it, Senator Bonteri. But I promise that _no _one will take advice on the war from a mere child." With that, the long-legged politician disappeared down the hall.

"There you are!" Padme had come back around the corner, evidently having discovered Lux wasn't behind her. "Is everything alright?"

Lux stared after Burtoni's retreating form for a moment. "Yeah, I'm fine." He was going to do this. Burtoni's words were a direct challenge and he was going to prove her wrong. But he couldn't help feeling a shade of doubt. What _if _no one listened to him because he was so young?

* * *

**A/N: So I've decided to extend Book 2 to show two separate journeys of guidance for both Lux and Ahsoka. I was originally planning to take Lux's journey and put it into Book 3 but I've changed the direction of the saga from early drafts and combined these two. Book 2 will subsequently be a bit longer than Book 1. What did you think? Lux is determined, but also insecure with being the 'new kid on the block.' And he's drawing on guidance from those he's met and those around him. Grandis Khan-Mayla is an original character of mine, as is the planet Regai. Senator Mayla won't be a major character in the saga but she will return later on in other books. As for the OC Jedi characters: GO VOTE! The poll is on my author page under the 'poll' tab. Read up on the OCs on my bio first! Thanks and please review if you have the time! **


	9. From the Mouths of Babes

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for my extended absence, things have been CRAZY lately! My course load has increased tenfold in preparation for the holidays and on top of that I was sick and I've had a family emergency to deal with. I won't bore you with details but I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever! I miss you guys and hopefully you missed me too! Anyway, this may be my final update before the holidays but I'll have lots of time on my hands then so I hope to update more frequently. If you'd care to, kindly drop a review once you're done. Again, so sorry to have kept you waiting this long and I hope there are some readers left out there! **

**IMPORTANT: I've decided to push off Ahsoka's story til next chapter to give you guys more time to vote. So far, not many have but that's okay! THERE IS STILL TIME TO VOTE! Voting will end the day before the next chapter debuts. I'll keep you updated on that via Twitter. Cool? So if you haven't voted yet, go check out the poll and make sure you're heard! Thanks and please review if you get a chance!**

* * *

**Book 2: The Guiding Light  
Chapter 4: From the Mouths of Babes  
Wisdom: **_**A child seldom needs a good talking to as a good listening to. **_

The Senate Chamber was even more intimidating from this angle, with the columns upon columns of microscopic senators and representatives in their booths watching, waiting for him to make a mistake and mess this all up. He was acutely aware of Chancellor Palpatine's eyes on him, a look of intrigued interest on his weathered face, his long, spindly fingers intertwined. He knew, also, that Senator Amidala was behind him, along with Senators Organa, Mothma, Chuchi, Robb, and Mayla. The committee that opposed the increased military budget. But in front of him, right where he could see them, were the committee in support of the bill, led by Senator Halle Burtoni and Lott Dodd of the Trade Federation. Both groups stood a lot to gain from a continued war. And their representatives were fixing their cold eyes on him.

Lux cleared his throat. _Here goes nothing. _The plain truth was, he was terrified. He'd spent all morning rehearsing with Senator Amidala. She'd listened patiently and offered advice when needed. Now he was on his own. Heart beating wildly in his ears, he swallowed, opened his mouth, and addressed his fellow senators.

"Senators, you are no doubt aware of why we're gathered here today. We have before us a bill to increase our military budget. The effects of this proposition reach far beyond here and now. They will impact every man, woman, and child who lives within the borders and protection of the Republic. They will impact every man, woman, and child who lives within the borders and protection of the Separatist Alliance. There is no place in this galaxy that will not be affected in a negative way. What have we to gain from war?"

"My mother was once a Separatist herself. I have seen the inner workings of Separatist parliament and my friends, it is not much different from this Senate I find myself in now. They, too, have families that they care about. They have planets and territories that they represent. And they hate this war as much as any of us."

"If that be so, why do they continue to fight it?" someone broke in, causing Mas Amedda to thud his great cane on the ground to silence the rising voices.

Lux looked back to Senator Amidala, who nodded encouragingly.

"The continued funding of this long and costly war would be detrimental to all sides involved," he continued. "And the Separatists will certainly take the passage of this bill as an act of aggression. They will not roll over for us, my fellow senators. They believe in their cause, just as we believe in ours. And until we can have a formal, diplomatic meeting where both sides are open to discussion, this terrible Clone War will continue to drag on endlessly, as the innocent die. We must not allow this to happen. We must strike down this bill!"He paused. The silence made his heart beat faster. He could see Halle Burtoni's eyes narrowing before she opened her mouth to speak.

"My colleagues, are we to take the advice of a child? Why should we listen to one so young?" He could feel her eyes boring into him and they made him want to shrink away. "What experience has he? He is not nearly as well-versed in politics as we, the older and experienced." There were shouts of agreement. "And furthermore, as our young Mr. Bonteri has acknowledged, he was once a Separatist! He grew up in a Separatist household! Of course he has been conditioned to resent our fine clone armies, who valiantly fight for our freedom! Of course he has been conditioned to take the cowardly way out: to lie down and let the Separatist Alliance take advantage of us in the name of nonviolence! Are we to expect anything less from the son of a traitor!"

Lux stood, mouth agape and ears turning crimson. The blood was rushing to his face. Burtoni locked eyes with him and the grimace of a smirk that appeared on her face told him she _knew_ she had struck a chord.

"Senators, we are patriots!" Burtoni declared with flourish. "If you truly support this grand, wonderful, just Republic, then you will vote in favor of this bill! You will vote to crush this uprising that has tarnished this Republic's good name! This act is the only way to assure swift victory, senators, so either stand and fight for that which you believe in or lie down like a coward!"

"I have fought for what I believe in!" Lux broke in furiously, his face a heated shade of red. "More than you, Senator Burtoni, who sits in your office all day making shady back room alliances! I have seen the cost of war! I have lost dear friends to war! I have picked up a weapon and fought for the unjust _Separatist _oppression of my people! What have you done? Who is the real coward here?!"

"Order!" Chancellor Palpatine's voice rang out fiercely and the senators' voices, which had reached a crescendo, suddenly hushed. "Senator Bonteri, if you burst out like that again I will be forced to evict you from the chamber. You have spoken your piece, now allow Senator Burtoni to speak hers."

"Chancellor, with all due respect," Senator Amidala moved her hovering platform forward in Lux's defense, "Senator Burtoni's remarks were unprofessional, inflammatory, and irrelevant to the matter at hand."

"Thank you, Senator Amidala, but Senator Burtoni is free to make her point however she chooses. We value free speech here, unlike those in the Separatist Alliance." Burtoni's smirk widened. "I think a brief recess is in order. We will vote on this matter come evening. Until then, we are adjourned."

* * *

"Unbelievable," Senator Amidala muttered angrily once they had left the senate chamber. "The gall that woman has…"

"I think I've just lost the cause for us," Lux sighed apologetically. "I should have kept my temper under control." He felt his heart drop further into his stomach with each word. It _was_ his fault if they lost. He had only proven Burtoni's point in there.

"Don't you worry about that, Lux," Senator Mayla nudged him kindly. "You did the right thing, defending your honor and your mother's honor up there. She was deliberately trying to goad you and she had no right to say the things she did up there. What's done is done."

The young senator shrugged. "I'll…see you all this evening…" And with that he broke from the group without another word.

* * *

"Please be there, please be there," Lux muttered to himself. He was tapping impatiently on his desk as the holo-conference was transferred. He needed to blow off steam, to talk to someone who might understand his predicament better than the colleagues he was ashamed to face at the moment.

"Lux?" The blue, semi-transparent image of his Togruta friend flashed onto the desk.

"Ahsoka!" His eyes lit up. "I'm glad you're there. Are you free?"

"For now," the young Jedi answered. "My punishment is over for the day."

"Sorry," he mumbled. He'd had to apologize a _lot _today, what was one more apology? "Did the Council get my written appeal in time?"

"Yeah," she answered somewhat tersely. "It didn't help much but the thought was nice…What's wrong?"

He suddenly felt that maybe he shouldn't be taking up her time. He'd already gotten her into hot water once. Didn't she deserve a bit of free time? "It's…nothing. Never mind…"

"Liar," she accused, an impish smirk on her face. "You're so distracted. What's wrong?"

Lux sighed heavily. "Today was…awful."

Ahsoka snorted. "Join the club."

"I think I blew my address to the Senate today. The senator from Kamino made a fool out of me up there."

"How so?" the Togruta frowned.

"I just…I lost my temper. She started berating my mother and…" he groaned in frustration, head hitting the desk with a resounding thud. He was a _failure_. His mother would have taken the criticism in stride, always maintaining her dignity so that her adversaries would be unable to faze her. He had reacted purely on emotion and now it was almost certain that he would be discredited.

"So far I don't hear what you did wrong," Ahsoka said, pulling him from his thoughts.

"You're joking, right?"

"No," she shook her head. "If that bog witch is going to stand up there and criticize your mother, I don't see anything wrong with giving her a dose of her own medicine."

"Nonetheless she'll be using it against me. The vote is this evening, Ahsoka. I haven't any idea what I'm going to do! I can't fix my reputation in a little over three hours!"

The girl shrugged. "Well, my Master says you can't change the past, only the future. So…maybe you should think about what you'll do next either way."

"You think that'll help?"

"Beats festering in your guilt all day."

Off screen, Lux heard a voice calling Ahsoka's name.

"Coming!" the Togruta responded quickly, then flashed an apologetic smile toward him. "I have to go. Good luck! Let me know how things turn out!"

"I will…" he was about to ask her if she'd like to meet up with him once she was done serving her punishment but the hologram faded before he had the opportunity. _Probably just as well. She's got better things to do anyway._

* * *

**A/N: So there's Lux and his extremely emotional (but hopefully believable) response to resident heartless wench Halle Burtoni's berating of his deceased mother. What did you think? Is Burtoni sufficiently villainous? Yes, the whole 'consult Ahsoka' conversation was a bit forced, I freely acknowledge that but I wanted a way to write her back in**_** somehow **_**and it seemed likely he'd consult someone who he's close friends with and who **_**wasn't**_** there to witness what he feels was a screw-up. How will it turn out? Tune in next chapter to find out! Hopefully it'll be out soon. Thanks for reading and waiting so patiently. I hope I won't have to make you wait this long regularly. If you'd be so kind as to review, it'd make my day! **


	10. All Rules are Flexible

**A/N: I'm back! Hope everyone had a great holiday(s)! As the New Year rolls in look for even more updates because I have the preliminary outlines laid out for nearly twenty books in this series. Yes that's right: **_**twenty books**_**! And I'm so glad that interest remains strong in this series. Hopefully you won't jump ship anytime in the near future because it will (hopefully) get good. So read, review, ENJOY! And thanks for all the support you guys give. I know I don't update nearly as much as I'd like to.**

**NOTE: voting has now closed for the OCs and the winners are Voxy Libb and Pollix Drexel, so these are the two that will appear this book, starting this chapter! Let's go!**

* * *

**Book 2: The Guiding Light**

**Chapter 5: All Rules are Flexible**

**Wisdom: He who can take advice is sometimes superior to him who can give it.**

* * *

"Ahsoka!"

"I have to go! Good luck! Let me know how things turn out!" Ahsoka said hastily to her friend's holographic image, smiling apologetically before shutting the device off. _Wouldn't want anyone to find out who I was talking to..._

"Ahsoka!" the voice repeated, the source coming into view. A slim girl with long, raven hair was coming toward her.

"Hi, Voxy..." the Togruta looked to her friend, who sat down in the seat beside her, a broad grin on her face.

"Your out of punishment awfully early..."

"Master Secura had pity on me and fudged the number of hours I worked a bit," Ahsoka informed her with a grateful tone in her voice. "So I'm done for the day, according to her."

"That was awful nice of her," Voxy's brow furrowed.

"We came to an understanding with one another," Ahsoka smiled mysteriously. "I think she sees herself in me..."

"So," Voxy changed the subject with an excited bounce in her voice, "who was that you were talking to?"

Ahsoka hesitated. "A friend..."

Voxy didn't respond for a moment, waiting for Ahsoka to continue but she didn't. "Who?"

Ahsoka sighed.

"Senator Bonteri?" Voxy guessed.

"How did you know?" the Togruta questioned, alarmed.

"Barriss told me," the other Padawan shrugged. "Just me, though. And Centauri. But that's it, I swear. She wouldn't tell anyone who couldn't keep a secret."

Ahsoka sighed again, this time in cautious relief. These three were her closest friends-she could trust them. But if someone had overheard or it accidentally slipped out, she would have a lot of explaining to do. As it was, her master was suspicious. She had to actively _work _at convincing him that her and Lux's friendship was strictly platonic. _Almost as hard as I have to work to convince myself_.

"What did he want? Is he in trouble again?"

"No. Well, in a way, yes I suppose," Ahsoka answered.

"How can we help?" Voxy asked.

"_We _can't help." _Even if I wish we could somehow. _"There's a bill up for vote in the Senate that might triple the military budget. Lux was delivering a primary address opposing it and another Senator goaded him into an extreme reaction. He thinks he might have lost the cause..."

Voxy frowned severely. "But that's not fair! I'm sure the other senators would agree that Senator Bonteri was goaded!"

Ahsoka shook her head. "It's not that simple. What that senator said was designed to make everyone suspicious of him. He was once a Separatist after all...He's eaten up by it. I wish I could help him somehow."

They lapsed into thoughtful silence for a moment. "You like him," the dark-haired girl blurted suddenly, not a question but a statement, an observation.

"What-?" Ahsoka sputtered, thoroughly unprepared for it.

"You like Senator Bonteri. Like, _like _him."

"Barriss told you?"

"She didn't have to, Ahsoka."

"It's _that _obvious?" she panicked. What if everyone else could see through her too. Surely they'd throw her out of the Order...

"No, no!" Voxy reassured her quickly. "It's just...I understand..."

"You do?" the Togruta looked on her friend with new eyes.

"Ahsoka we're teenagers and we're girls. _Of course _I understand."

Ahsoka looked around to ensure no one else was there, listening, then lowered her voice. "I can't break the rules of attachment..."

Voxy shook her head. "I'm not saying you should. Believe me, the rules are important. And why should you go changing what's been tradition for centuries? It's okay. Master Mruna says it gets confusing sometimes but as long as we remember our duty to the Order, everything will fall into place."

"I wish I had that sort of faith," the Togruta rested her forehead in her hand, blue eyes searching the pattern of the table for an answer that wouldn't come.

Voxy looked at her, confused. "Well...why wouldn't you? You have to believe that the Force has a plan for you. Why else would it choose to manifest some of its power in you?"

"I don't know...maybe it shouldn't have."

"Now don't say that..."

"It would make my life a lot easier." There wasn't any anger or bitterness in her voice, just a sort of empty longing.

Another thoughtful silence fell between the two friends. "Cheer up," Voxy patted her friend's arm lightly as she rose. "Your punishment is almost up and then you'll probably see some more action. You up for a spar later? Might get your mind off things..."

Ahsoka smiled at the offer. "Think you're up to taking me on?"

Voxy shrugged good naturedly. "I may have lost the last six times but Master Mruna's been teaching me Form V moves. I think I might stand a chance..."

"Then I accept," Ahsoka nodded, a borderline cocky smirk now gracing her features.

Her friend grinned. "Well I've got a combat medicine class so I'll see you later!"

* * *

It was a few hours later when she found her way to the dorm that was usually empty. Only she'd been told its occupant was in the Temple. She hesitated momentarily before lightly rapping on the door, starting to regret having come in the first place.

"Yeah?" a voice rang out from within.

She pushed the door open quietly and slipped inside before shutting it. Lounging uninterested on the bed was a boy a few years older than her with closely cropped, dark hair. A screen with the holo-news flickered on the wall but he didn't appear to be paying much attention to it. The air smelt stale and Ahsoka wrinkled her nose, folding her arms and leaning slack against the door.

"I heard you were back."

The boy turned to look at her. "Yep."

"Didn't think to come and visit me?"

He laughed. "I would have, but _somebody _got herself into trouble."

"Pollix, you _know _I wouldn't have gotten myself into trouble on purpose!"

Pollix raised an eyebrow. "I know you wouldn't get caught on purpose. Heard you went AWOL. How come?"

"None of your business," Ahsoka moved her hands to her hips, suddenly regretting having come.

Pollix shrugged his shoulders, his eyes moving back to the screen.

"...the Increased Military Spending Act passed this evening with a little over a fifty-six percent majority," the news anchor was speaking, "thus tripling the Republic's military budget and increasing the number of clone troopers to be created and deployed..."

Ahsoka's eyes widened. "No!"

"What?" Pollix leapt off the bed, both hands reaching for his lightsabers almost instinctively.

The Togruta pointed at the screen. "The bill passed!"

The boy turned his head back to the screen and frowned. "And...?"

"He's got to be so disappointed..."

"Who?"

"Lux Bonteri!"

"The Senator?"

Ahsoka sighed, sinking to the floor. "It's what I came to talk to you about...I figured you'd be able to offer some advice since you're so experienced..."

Pollix laughed. "What makes you think I'm so experienced?"

"I don't know, maybe the fact that you get sent to head up your own missions _all the time_," she noted with barely disguised jealousy.

The boy scoffed. "Well that's just because my master is always on diplomatic missions that I'm deemed too incapable of accompanying him on."

"Hard life," the girl bit out.

"It can be," he shrugged. "But seriously, what's the deal with Lux Bonteri?"

"What's your opinion on the rules of attachment?" the Togruta turned to him.

"I see where this is going..."

"Answer the question!"

"Personally? It's stupid if you ask me. I think having relationships and being able to set them aside when the time comes makes for far more powerful Jedi than forcing them to deny emotion altogether."

"I agree," Ahsoka responded. "But...the rules still exist. And no matter how much I _think _I'm forming an attachment, I still can't do it!" she said, grasping her head, frustrated.

Pollix gave a sly smile. "You have one of the most unorthodox masters in the Order. I'm sure if you keep your feelings buried and don't go around advertising it, no one will ever be the wiser."

"You think?" she turned hopeful eyes on his dark-grey ones.

"I know," he smirked cockily. "You'd be surprised the kind of life I have away from the Order's eyes," he said mysteriously.

Ahsoka looked on the boy with a newfound respect. Pollix Drexel had always been that one older boy she'd looked up to because of his outlook, his slightly rebellious nature. But even she wouldn't have suspected him of rebelling against the Order's rules of attachment. They were some of the most important rules governing a Jedi's lifestyle, after all.

"You can bend rules y'know. Without necessarily breaking them. Who's to say you can't be really close friends?" he smirked, walking back to the bed. "The rules don't ban friendships, do they?"

Ahsoka scoffed bitterly. "Just as long as you aren't attached to your friends." The more she thought about it, the more the Code really made no sense at all. "Anyway, I promised Voxy I'd spar her later."

"Watch out," the boy warned as he flopped back down on the bed. "She's actually gotten really good now that she's not afraid to hit someone. And her acrobatics are almost as good as yours."

"Almost," Ahsoka replied. "Thanks for your help. I'm going to try calling Lux first." She opened the door and stepped out.

"Tell him I said hi!" Pollix called after her.

_Really close friends_. What defined _really_ close? _Guess that's what I need to figure out._

* * *

**A/N: Oh, Ahsoka, that code can get really confusing can't it? What do you think? Voxy's naive mentality versus Pollix's more...rebellious nature? I wanted to show the stark contrast between Ahsoka's friends: the sheltered ones like Barriss and Voxy who can give advice but really have no clue how trying Ahsoka's predicament is and the more seasoned ones like Pollix who are more tolerant of loopholes (and may actively search for them)! On a side note: Lux must be torn up over that bill passage. We'll see how he's doing in the next chapter. Til then, I'd appreciate reviews. Thanks for reading and I'll talk to ya'll real soon (hopefully)!**


	11. An Open Letter to My Lovely Readers

**Hey everyone!**

**I know you're probably expecting an update for this and I PROMISE it's in the works. But I've been so delayed and I feel I owe you all an explanation. So I was delaying for two weeks while my midterm exams were going on—I do have to pass my courses if I intend to do something with my life after all… And then immediately after I got the flu, which took a week or so to recover from. And now I'm so bogged down with classes, deadlines for the school newspaper I edit…my life's a mess, in short, and I'll be performing with my school show choir at Disney in a little over a month so I've got rehearsals. Anyway, I promise I've not forgotten about you wonderful readers. An update is half-done but it has stalled for the time being, as I explained. Hopefully it'll be out shortly but bear with me and PLEASE don't feel like I've abandoned you.**

**Thanks for the wonderful support you have given and (hopefully) will continue to give! You guys rock and hopefully I'll be back real soon! **


End file.
